Expect the Unexpected: Big Brother Twilight
by twimamma
Summary: Bella Swan entered the Big Brother house never expecting to find the man who broke her heart two years earlier. Can they make it through the summer without killing each other or will Big Brother help them find love again? AH/AU a bit OOC, lemon goodness included. Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1 Premiere Night Part 1

**AN: I don't own Twilight or Big Brother. I do enjoy both, however, so this little fic is the result. I am not having it beta'd, so I apologize for any typos and errors. So, without further ado, onward…**

Premiere Night Part 1:

The studio lights were warm against my skin as I looked out across the sea of people ogling me and the six strangers huddled at my side. Everything had moved so quickly that I could hardly believe I was standing on the front steps of the Big Brother house about the give my life over to the public for ten weeks of no privacy and what promised to be a lot of drama. When Angela suggested that we head to Fado's Irish Pub for the open casting call in Buckhead, I almost laughed in her face. She knew I had been a long-term fan of the show, and sure, I had joked about applying to be a contestant one day, but I never really took the thought seriously. Evidently, my best friend had.

The cattle call of potential cast members was insane. Fado's was always busy on a Friday night, but that night it took us two hours to even make it through the front door. I tried to turn back, but Angela wouldn't let me. She insisted that even if nothing ever came from it, the experience of attending the open casting would be an adventure. She knew me well enough to know that my curiosity would win out in the end, and so, as I handed my photo and information to the casting scout, I smiled and did my best to make a good first impression. Three weeks later, I received a phone call that I was a semi-finalist.

The semi-final round interview was actually a lot of fun. Robyn Kass, the casting director, and one of producers, Allison Grodner, talked to me for about twenty minutes. I had expected it to feel like a job interview, but the setting was far more casual and the questions mostly conversational. Truthfully, the camera filming my every move bothered me a bit, but I knew that was part and parcel to being on the show. As a photo journalist, I was far more comfortable behind the lens than in front of it, but I adapted quickly and was able to open up to them. I typically didn't talk too much about my life, but they were good at getting me to relax. As if chatting with friends instead of television executives, I spilled my guts about my family, friends, love life, work and so much more. I tried not to get my hopes up too much, but I honestly felt really good about the whole deal and my chances when I left.

Apparently, they agreed. A few weeks later, I flew out to Los Angeles for the next round of auditions. After a few more interviews, a photo shoot and a not-so comfortable physical and psychological evaluation, I was sent home with a promise that I would receive word "soon". "Soon" turned out to be exactly four weeks. And so, when the phone rang on Monday to let me know that I had been selected as a finalist and that a crew would be sent to film me in my "natural environment", I couldn't get Angela on the phone fast enough. Though she had never heard back from them after Fado's, she was beyond thrilled about my progress. As promised, the crew showed up the next day and tracked my movements.

I was instructed to go about my day as I normally would. It was odd to be followed, but by the time I met Angela at the gym after work, I had almost forgotten they were there. When I reached in my bag to pull out my sneakers, however, their proximity was brought back to the forefront of my mind with a rush of shock and anxiety. Instead of my worn Nike's, I pulled out a cardboard key to the Big Brother house. I had made it! The next hour was a whirlwind of activity. I was rushed home where I was told I had until morning to pack and be ready to go. A town car arrived at five am to whisk me away to the airport. I was put up in a hotel alone for the night and then brought to the studio for pre-show intake. Naturally, I was required to sign away all of my privacy rights for the next ten weeks. I had expected that much, but my poor hand felt as if it would fall right off the end of my wrist by the time I was done signing the slew of other contracts, indemnifications and hold harmless agreements they presented to me. I got it; the show didn't want me to blame them if I was emotionally scarred after exiting the house.

The risks were worth it; to me, at least. While $500,000.00 certainly wasn't the biggest prize on reality TV, the money would mean the world to me–certainly more than I wanted to even consider as I stood in front of the live studio audience. So far, everything was bigger, faster and grander than I had expected. Ever the good student, I had done my research. The premise was simple: fourteen "houseguests" were selected to live in the Big Brother house and have their lives taped for ten weeks as they competed for power, privilege and survival inside the house. The houseguest would live in total seclusion with no access to the outside world, while hundreds of cameras behind the walls and in the ceilings would film every moment. In the end, the last man–or woman, as I hoped the case would be –left standing would win $500,000.00. The runner-up would receive $100,000.00, but my eyes were on the big prize.

Still, what I couldn't figure out was why there were only seven of us standing by the front door. I wondered if perhaps veterans from seasons past were going to be joining us. Given my fan status, there were several old guests I would love to meet, but I didn't particularly like the odds of competing against veterans. I decided then and there that trying to figure out that particular twist was more effort than it was worth. The show was known for throwing crazy situations at the houseguests. Time would tell, no doubt.

"Expect the unexpected!" That was the motto of Big Brother. Whenever the houseguests in seasons past would get too comfortable, the producers would respond by throwing some insane twist into the mix to shake things up. I had been mentally preparing myself for what was to come, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as hell. I liked plans and organization. I wasn't rigid by any means, but order was my friend.

"Houseguests," Julie Chen's voice sounded over the speaker system in the studio. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was close. I squeezed my hand around the strap of my Big Brother duffle bag, which was currently cutting into the skin on my shoulder. "Take a look around at the men and women beside you. These people will be your housemates for the next several weeks inside the Big Brother house."

I nervously did as I was told, being careful not to fall off the step. There was no need to reveal my utter lack of grace so early in the process. I sucked in a breath, letting my eyes briefly fall for the first time on each of the faces of my fellow contestants. There was a young woman next to me who looked as excited as I. She bumped my shoulder with hers giving me a cheerful, warm smile. There were two guys behind her, one a big burly body-builder type and the other his exact opposite, weighing in a buck ten, if that.

There was an older woman on my other side with graying hair at her temples and then a rather striking Native American man with long brown hair and gorgeous eyes to match. He smirked at me as he caught me appreciating his physique, and though I didn't want to get involved in some "showmance" for all of the world to watch, I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach when he looked at me. My dating history was painful, and if truth be told, a bit pathetic. Still, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. My heart wasn't ready; I wasn't sure if it ever would be. Our group was rounded out, and I meant that with all puns intended, by a voluptuous buxom blonde with striking blue eyes hidden beneath a smattering of faux eyelashes and tarantula-cached mascara. She had clearly noticed our Native American housemate as well, and she was too busy eye fucking him to pay me any mind.

"In just a moment," Julie continued, "I'm going to ask you to turn around and enter the Big Brother house." I took a big breath and tried to contain my smile. I was about to bust with the thrill of it all. "Alright, houseguest, are you ready?"

"Yes, Julie!" we all cheered in unison.

"Ok, then houseguests, you may now enter the Big Brother house."

The seven of us turned and practically stampeded through the big green door behind where we had been standing. We passed through a small vestibule and then another door before entering into the main living room of the Big Brother house. People were scurrying all around in a flurry of movement, but I just let my bag drop and took it all in for a moment.

The house was a mix of vivid colors with both modern and retro accents and randomly placed props, which included a six foot tall statue of Godzilla standing next to the kitchen counter and a pair of bright yellow stiletto platform pumps hanging on the hallway wall. I had read that the house theme was "Tokyo Pop", and while I hadn't really had any idea of what that would entail when I first saw the term, I certainly was getting a better sense of it as each minute passed. The floor was covered in a rectangular and square color blocked pattern in varying shades of orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. The whole thing screamed retro-eighties to me, and I adored it. The vivacious orange living room chairs were even more dated, with a cool seventies lounge feel that was complemented by the seventies mod contemporary couches in lavender and tables in white.

"Hi there." The spunky brunette who had nudged me on the front steps leaned in and gave me a big hug that I hadn't been expecting. I was thrown slightly off balance by her boisterous greeting, but I thankfully recovered before she knocked me down. "Sorry about that. I'm Alice. Isn't this place incredible?"

"Hi, Alice, I'm Bella, and yeah, I'm having trouble taking it all in right now." Alice seemed nice enough. Her eyes were glittering with what I assumed was the same anticipation that I was feeling. She was dressed in a fashion forward denim skirt, flowing top and white wedge sandals that added a good three inches to her five foot nothing fame.

"Just wait until you see the bedrooms; I've already claimed the two best beds for us," she said as she pulled me eagerly down the hall and around the corner into a room that looked like a shrine to Kicks and Converse tennis shoes. There were a least a hundred different colored tennis shoes set up on boxed shelving along the near wall and then a pair of Kicks were painted in a colorful mural above two nicely appointed double beds. "Isn't this just great, Bella? Check it out, you can be over there, and I'll sleep over here. We are going to have so much fun; I can already tell."

I wasn't sure who this girl was, but I couldn't say a bad thing about her. She was a bit over the top, perhaps, but I loved her energy and the fact that she was already looking out for me. It seemed I was going to have an alliance right off the bat. "Thanks, Alice; this is great. Should we wait for the other houseguests before choosing our rooms though? And I doubt they'll be nice enough to let us have our own beds."

"Nah, the others have picked their beds, too. It isn't our fault that we were selected to come in first. That's part of the game." She pulled me from the room and showed me the other bedrooms. One was set up with a retro club vibe, which included equalizer bars on the wall, speakers, headphones and even a fake boom box a la "Say Anything". There I met Jessica, or Fake-Boob Barbie, as Alice had affectionately dubbed her with a quick whisper into my ear. Jessica's voice had a squeaky quality that would most certainly grate on my nerves before all was said and done. For now, however, I wanted to give everybody the benefit of the doubt, so I had been as cordial as I could be.

The next bedroom looked like the side of the moon. The walls were painted with a dark hued blue and accented with planetary and star constellations in florescent green, yellow and orange. The beds were built into the floor so that the round mounds of comforters, pillows and padding rose into the room like domed planets on the floor. I found Emmett, the brawny man I'd seen outside, checking out the décor when I entered. He gave me a gigantic bear hug and then twirled Alice around with one hand like a ballerina on a stick. He was playful, and I was looking forward to getting to know him more.

"Houseguests, please make your way to the living room and have a seat on the left side of the room only," the Big Brother "voice" I had heard on TV sounded over the speakers. We all rushed back to the main area of the house and quickly found our respective seats. Alice and I sat next to Esme, the older woman who I knew instantly would be the "mom" of the house. The skinny kid, Mike, sat next to her, and from what I could tell, he was practically drooling over Jessica's breasts while he prattled on about how the he felt like he was living inside the Star Ship Enterprise or some such thing. Jessica was doing her best to avoid him, but he didn't seem deterred.

Finally, there was Jacob, or Jake, as he had asked me to call him. He was the Native American guy who I still found just as gorgeous as I had when I first saw him. He was sitting in the left-most of the two orange "nominee" chairs with his ankle crossed over his knee. "I'm hoping sitting here on the first night won't turn into a bad omen," Jake said quietly to me as we waited for Julie or Big Brother TV voice guy to come back and tell us what to do next.

"Nah, I'm sure you're good. You look like you'll be a pretty strong competitor," I responded softly. I wasn't trying to be coy. He genuinely looked like he would kick ass in the house.

"You think?" he asked, though I suspected he had little doubts about his ability to dominate any of the physical competitions in the house. "You never know in this place; I can't get too comfortable." He sounded genuine, and I liked that he wasn't bragging or puffing up his own ego, though I felt assured he had every right to do so. If my heart was available, he'd probably be just the sort of man to make me fall in love. As it was, that ship had sailed for me two years ago.

"Hello again, Houseguests," Julie appeared on the flat screen panel in the living room and we all clapped and responded with our own greetings. "I hope you've been having fun taking in your new surroundings. As I'm sure you have noticed, there are only seven of you in the house so far. But this is Big Brother, and you know we wouldn't let you off with only having to compete with six other people. That would be way too easy. So, in just a moment, the remaining houseguests will enter the house, but before they do, you need to know that they have been instructed not to speak. They are to enter the house and sit down in the living room with you and await further instructions. Likewise, you all are instructed not to speak. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Julie," we all responded together.

"Good, then houseguests, radio silence begins…now!" We all looked around anxiously, wondering who or what was about to come through the front door. I had never seen this sort of approach on Big Brother, and I could only imagine what was in store for us.

The door opened with far less fanfare than it had when our first group entered. The new houseguests filed in one by one into the open floor plan living area. They dropped their bags and came around the couches to sit across from us. I was sure they were all very interesting people, but I wouldn't have known in that moment. One thing, and one thing only, held my full attention: Edward Cullen.

For the last two years, not a day had gone by that I hadn't harbored thoughts of looking into his emerald eyes or being held in his strong arms again. And for two years, I had hated myself for every single one of those traitorous thoughts. He literally broke my heart, and when he left, he took the fractured pieces with him. Angela tried to get me to get over him. She set me up with countless suitors, but none could hold a candle to what I had once had and lost. But now, as if the Big Brother producers had reached into my heart to figure out what would hurt me the most, I was sitting across from the man who had ruined me.

Expect the unexpected. Indeed!

**AN: Hey all, Big Brother season is upon us, so I felt the need to set it to fanfiction. I'm sure it has been done before, but I'm put my own Twimamma spin on it. I'm going to make the chapters relatively short and try to finish this by the end of Big Brother 14. We'll see how that goes. Please leave me some love and let me know what you think! Twimamma**


	2. Chapter 2 Premiere Night Part 2

**AN: I don't own Twilight or Big Brother. I do enjoy both, however, so this little fic is the result. I am not having it beta'd, so I apologize for any typos and errors. So, without further ado, onward…**

**Thank you for all the kind words from my YVWAIH fans. You guys are the best!**

Premiere Night Part 2:

I knew I needed to remain stoic and unmoved by the sight of Edward Cullen occupying the seat across from me–for the sake of my game, if not my pride–so I willed myself to stop fidgeting and tried to smile at the other new houseguests, though I still couldn't really see them through the Edward haze clouding my vision. If he was surprised or concerned to see me, he certainly didn't show it. No, he was the calm, collected Edward I remembered from my dreams.

Time had been quite generous to him. He was sporting a perfectly worn pair of jeans, a crew neck Diesel tee and flip flops, an outfit that accentuated his lean, muscular body and boasted the cool confidence of the man wearing it. I had boxed away every picture from my former life, and I was quickly realizing that my faded memories had done him little justice. I had forgotten how his silky bronze locks framed his face so perfectly and how sexy he looked with a day's worth of facial hair dusting his angular jaw. I wanted him. Despite everything that had happened between us, I still wanted him so much that it hurt to look at him.

Unfortunately, I couldn't help but look. His eyes called to me. They were light sea green orbs that radiated from beneath his long, dark lashes. One look from Edward Cullen and any woman would be lost. To me, however, his look was deadly. Once upon a time, those eyes had peered into mine as he whispered promises of forever that I was naive enough to believe. They'd sparkled with his laughter and cried with his pain. I'd literally felt the power of those eyes light into me, and I wasn't sure I was going to survive the summer looking at them without needing to touch the man making me burn.

I took a deep breath and waited for Julie Chen to give us our next instruction. The silence in the room was making my clammy skin constrict around me in a claustrophobic hug, and I just wanted to escape. I took a few concentrated deep breaths to clear my head before checking out the other newcomers. Edward was sandwiched on the couch between a medium-built man with straight dirty blond hair tied back in a low ponytail, and a woman I was ready to hate if for no other reason than that she was seated next to Edward. She was devastatingly beautiful–a true knock-out by anyone's measure–but the look on her face was cold and calculating. She looked every bit as poisonous as she did elegant and poised. Of course, my silent impression may have been biased in a negative direction by the fact that she was a bomb shell who had chosen to sit next to the love of my life, but I liked to think I was a bigger person than that. Time would be the judge.

Beside the ice queen bomb shell was another woman, a bookish-type with heavy rimmed glasses and demure clothing. She looked nice and she smiled sweetly when she caught my eye. Next, there was a handsome African American man with perfectly coiffed braids and a dainty posture. He had a definite effeminate quality about him as he held his clasped hands over his crossed knees, sizing us all up with pursed lips. I had no doubt that he would be one of the biggest divas in the house, and because he reminded me of one of my best friends back home, Ben, I couldn't wait to get to know him.

Then there was a slender red head, who wore her hair twisted to the side and over her shoulder. She was pretty enough, though hardly as attractive as some of the other women in the house. But like the lady sitting next to Edward, she looked annoyed. Perhaps the silence was getting to her as much as it was getting to me. Last, but certainly not least, a tall man with curly blond hair and a cowboy hat was sitting next to Jake in the right-hand nominee chair. He was casually twisting the edge of his plaid button-up shirt between his long fingers and gently bopping his head up and down as if listening to some song the rest of us couldn't hear. He was hot, no doubt. He looked like a cool cat, and most likely, a smooth operator.

With my scan of my new roommates complete, the pull back toward Edward was too strong for me to ignore in my weakened state. Ever so slowly, I let my eyes shift back to him. He was staring right at me as if trying to communicate something I couldn't discern. I scrunched my eyes a bit, attempting to respond subtly, but I was met with a brief dismissive glare that I could only interpret as his way of asking me not to give us away. There was no way I would be able to keep our history a secret long-term, if that was what he was suggesting, but I looked away, opting not to out us just yet.

"Houseguests," Julie called out to us, her voice cutting through the tension in the room and shattering the painful silence with her polished news anchor tone and diction. "By now, you've had an opportunity to see your new housemates. They say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but that is exactly what you are going to do tonight. This season, you are going to be playing the game in pairs."

Upon hearing this news, the houseguests started looking around frantically at their neighbors, some scowling, some clapping, but nobody broke the big brother command to remain vocally silent. "That means that you and your partner will play as a team, win as a team and be nominated as a team. You will be voted out individually, however, and there can only be one ultimate winner at the end of the season. If your teammate gets evicted and there are no other single players in the house, you will be safe the next week until another person is evicted. During your safe week, you will not participate in competitions, and you will not have a vote. Once there are two partnerless players in the game, those players will team up and once again become eligible to compete and eligible to be evicted.

"When I say so," Julie continued, "the new houseguests will rise and approach the old houseguest of their choice. But choose wisely, for the person you choose will be your partner for the foreseeable future. Old houseguests, you got the first pick of rooms, so you will get no say in your partner. Please nod now if you understand."

I nodded in sheer horror at the partner prospects in front of me. This could turn out to be very good or very bad for my game and my heart. I had been prepared to play the game alone, and I didn't like having to rely on another player for my survival. The only silver lining was that Bomb Shell wouldn't be able to choose Edward. Perhaps the Big Brother producers didn't hate me quite as much as I had originally assumed.

"Okay, new houseguests, please stand." The new arrivals all rose in anticipation and took their marks. "When I say to, cross the room and stand in front of the player of your choice. If more than one of you chooses the same player, it will be up to you to silently figure it out without the interference from the seated player. You have one minute starting right… now!"

Julie's final instruction had only just registered when Edward appeared in front of me holding his palm out in silent request. Before I could take it, Ponytail was nudging at him, trying to insinuate himself as a contender for my hand. The predatory glare that Edward cast at Ponytail could not be mistaken. Without a single word uttered, Edward had declared that I was his for the taking and no man would circumvent his authority on the matter. Heat flooded my body at the possessive nature of his actions. He'd always been so laid back when we dated, but I couldn't deny that I found this new side of him incredibly sexy. Ponytail held up his hands in concession and moved along to find his own partner. The entire exchange had only taken a few seconds, but by the time Edward was done staking his claim on me, the rest of the pairing off had already finished. Mike was left as the only contestant without a partner, and Ponytail looked none too pleased to be saddled with the last pick.

In the end, Alice was with Cowboy, Jake was with Book Girl, Emmett was with Bomb Shell, Esme was with Diva, Jessica was with Red, and Mike was with Ponytail.

"Nicely done, contestants. That took all of ten seconds. Let's see if you can keep up the speed with your first Head of Household competition." The Head of Household, or HoH, was the most coveted position in the house. Not only did the HoH get to choose the nominees and replacement nominees for the week, but he or she also would be safe from eviction and would have a suite to his or herself, or perhaps a suite shared with his or her partner, away from the other guests. In other words, HoH was a must-have position.

"Partners, you are now free to talk. Let's see if you were good judges of character. Please follow each other into the back yard and take your places on any of the starting platforms for a little game of Big Brother Black Jack." The house erupted in instant chatter as teammates introduced themselves and raced through the glass doors into the backyard. Edward pulled at my hand and held us back as the last team exited. The heat radiating up my arm from his touch was too much. I pulled back instinctively, breaking our connection as quickly as he had initiated it, which caused his warm smile to morph into a painful twisted frown. Why was_ he _acting hurt_?_

"Bella," he whispered in a slightly horse, shaky voice. We didn't have time for a conversation in that moment, but I knew we needed to talk. We'd never survive in the house if we let our personal history get in the way. "I get that this is hard as hell, and I have no idea what is going on or how we both ended up in this house together, but we can't think about that right now. I know you hate me, and I know I deserve it, but we have to go out there and fight for our lives. Can you do that?" His eyes–those same eyes that had both the power to ignite passion deep within me or to stab me dead with indifference and betrayal–were pleading for me to grant him my trust once again. I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I knew I had to try.

"Come on. Let's get out there before they notice we're missing." I wasn't dismissing Edward's feelings, but if I had any hope of keeping my shit together, I needed to put the rest of it out of my head until after the HoH competition.

As we made our own way through the glass doors, we found the enclosed backyard lined with seven long slip and slide-type tracks of plastic that were covered with flowing water. At the end of each track was a starting platform for each team and a deck of jumbo-sized playing cards that looked to be about four feet tall by two feet wide. At the far end of each track was a large square table with two empty card slots and a buzzer. Edward and I took our places on the sole vacant platform between Emmett and Bomb Shell and Mike and Ponytail.

_Fantastic_, I thought sarcastically. _My day just keeps getting better and better_.

"Houseguests, it's time to play Big Brother Black Jack. Keeping your hands locked behind your backs at all times, you and your partner will work together using your bodies to pick up the cards. You will then carry the cards one at a time down your track and deposit them face down onto your card table. You and your partner must both carry each card together down the entire length of your track. The team who comes closest to a total hand total of twenty-one, and who locks in their hand with the fastest time will win Big Brother Black Jack and will become the new heads of household. Does everybody understand the rules of the game?"

"Yes, Julie," we all cheered again.

"Then houseguests, it's time to play. Go."

With a jolt, the round platform upon which we were standing started to spin around, an extra layer of difficulty that Ms. Chen conveniently neglected to disclose. Edward dropped to his knees in a flash and began biting at the cards to flip them over. I kneeled beside him doing my best to help while maintaining my balance. Our heads were bumping as we worked shoulder to shoulder trying to flip the slick plastic monstrosities. "Let's find black jack before we start running," I suggested as we flipped. Unfortunately, the cards didn't seem to be in our favor. Finally, on the fifth card, we found a 10.

"Grab it!" Edward yelled out. I picked up the card in my teeth, but between my awkward position on the moving platform and the weight of the card, I was having difficulty getting up to my feet. "Lean into me, B. I've got you."

His words stung as their bitter double meaning pierced my heart. In a different life, I was able to lean on Edward for anything, and I wanted that to be true again, but our time had passed. He saw my momentary pause, and likely the hurt etched across my face, as I digested his words. He knew they'd hit me in a way he hadn't intended. "We can do this," he encouraged again. "Come on, baby, we've got this." His words were barely audible, but his term of endearment wasn't lost on me. I savored it, and tried to mentally dissect it for hidden meaning, but as the game moved quickly around us, I brushed away my doubts. I needed to stop letting him affect me and my game play. Edward Cullen had taken a lot from me, but I wasn't going to let him take away my shot at the money, too.

With renewed drive, I leaned into Edward, ignoring the crackle of energy that reverberated through to my core as our bodies collided, and rose to my feet with the card sandwiched between us. Together, we clamored off our platform and into the rushing water on the slide. Our eyes remained locked in concentration as we traveled sideways, sidestepping our way in unison down the track as quickly as we could maneuver. Every time one of us came close to slipping, the other was there to lend support. Our bodies were in sync even if our hearts no longer were.

I could see other teams in my peripheral vision, scrambling and tumbling their way down each of their respective tracks, but I couldn't focus on them anymore than I could focus on the feel of Edward's body behind me as we raced back down our own track to retrieve another final card. This time, Edward fumbled through the stack of cards until he found a nine. He grabbed it in his mouth and then once again slid his wet body against mine to position the card for our trek to the finish line.

We only made it about three steps before we slipped. No longer having me as an anchor, Edward came down on top of me, allowing water to gush over us in a blinding whoosh. "You ok?" he sputtered around the water. I blinked at him, too stunned by the weight of his firm body above me to vocalize a coherent response. He was hard. Not just his firm chest and strong legs, though those certainly couldn't be discounted, but the rest of him as well. I recognized the look on his face immediately. I'd seen it before. It was feral, lustful desire penetrating into me and mirroring the heavy thickness against my leg. "Fu–fuck," he stuttered. Like me, he didn't want to move, but we had to. Time was most certainly of the essence.

The first buzzer sounded at the far end of the tracks and then another, signaling that two teams had finished ahead of us. Our only hope left was that our cards were higher than theirs. The other teams heard it too, and the commotion around us intensified. Filled with a renewed sense of urgency, Edward rolled his body off of mine with a groan and scrambled to his feet with the card back in his mouth. He stabilized himself as well as was possible so that I could use his body as leverage to stand. As I slid my way up the wet his sculpted abs and chest to get to my feet, I felt another surge of energy that came from an entirely different place. I shook it off to clear my lust-addled brain and with a single nod, we were off and moving again, this time with more speed. We scurried through the water to the finish platform and lopped the card into spot before pounding on the buzzer and crumpling to the ground in exhaustion. I didn't know if we had won, but just the fact that I had made it through the contest was enough. All that was left to do was to wait for the final four teams to ring in their scores.

Esme and Diva were the last to ring in before Julie Chen's voice sounded over the speakers. "Congratulations, houseguests. You've just completed the first competition. Starting with the last team to hit their buzzer, Esme and Laurent, one at a time, please flip over your cards to reveal your score."

Esme flipped the cards for her team revealing a total score of fifteen. Next came Emmett and Bomb Shell, who was apparently named Rose. She looked pissed as he revealed a sixteen. It was enough to knock out team Esme, but there was little hope that it would stand up against the rest of the pack. One by one, the teams progressed in this fashion, each knocking out the team before them with a higher score or faster time. When it was our turn, Edward did the honors revealing our nineteen.

"Very good, Edward and Bella. Like James and Mike, you have scored a nineteen, but because you rang in faster, James and Mike are out," Julie announced. Edward and I exchanged a high five as we waited for the last two teams to reveal their cards while James scowled at us from behind his table. From the ferocious look on his face, it seemed we had made an enemy out of Ponytail.

Alice and Cowboy, who was aptly named Jasper, revealed a score of seventeen. Though they beat our time, our value was higher, so we remained in the lead. Jacob and Book Girl, Irina, were last. As they flipped over the last card, Julie's voice once again called out through the yard. "Eighteen. It looks like we have a winner. Congratulations, Edward and Bella. You are the first Heads of Household!"

"Hell yes!" Edward yelled as he picked me up and spun me around in his arms. We were both laughing and hugging as the other players, save for James, rushed to congratulate us. Sooner than I would have liked, I was back on my own two feet and being whisked into the house by Alice, who was frantically in search of a towel. Thankfully, Edward was no longer in my sights.

Alice was chirping incessantly, saying something I couldn't really understand over the ringing in my ears. It was all too much. I was beyond ecstatic to have won, but the repercussions that would result from the win were only just beginning to settle into my consciousness.

Edward and I had just won HoH. We would hold the power for a week, and we'd get to choose the nominees and replacement nominees. But the part that worried me the most was that Edward and I would have to share the HoH bedroom for a week. _Oh hell!_

**AN: Writing a HoH competition was a bit more challenging than I anticipated. Let me know what you think. Please leave me some lovies.**


	3. Chapter 3 Week 1: Nominations

**AN: I don't own Twilight or Big Brother. I do enjoy both, however, so this little fic is the result. I am not having it beta'd, so I apologize for any typos and errors. So, without further ado, onward…**

Week One: Nominations

After the live broadcast feed faded to black on premiere night, I steadfastly did my best to avoid being alone with Edward while trying to remember that the cameras were always rolling. It wasn't too hard at first since everybody seemed to be congregating for the typical tempered get-to-know-you chit chat one would expect to find in any competitive environment where money was on the line. Edward made sure that he was always with me, so I made sure that Edward and I were constantly surrounded by other players. I wasn't ready for the inevitable confrontation that I saw looming in our future. Still, I had to play the part of the girl getting to know her new partner. I asked and answered basic questions, all the while wondering if Edward was hanging on my every word as I was hanging on his.

That was how I found myself seated at the kitchen table sipping on a cool glass of cabernet and watching Jacob and Emmett roll a small rubber ball back and forth across the Lazy Susan as Alice, who was actually sitting on top of the table, used both of her hands to spin the Lazy Susan as fast as she could. Every few seconds the ball would fly off the table and cause the trio to fall out in fits of boisterous laughter. I was only partially amused myself, but their antics kept me from focusing entirely on Edward, which was a good enough reason for me to keep watching them play.

"So what do you do, man?" Jasper asked Edward as he pulled his second beer from the refrigerator. Jasper had just finished telling us that he was a horse rancher in Texas. He'd mentioned that he was single, which I could tell had been mostly for Alice's benefit, and that he was very close to his family, particularly his mother. Alice, whose megawatt smile beamed more and more brightly as Jasper spoke, was clearly pleased on all counts.

"I'm living in Chicago doing the basic nine to five gig," Edward answered before tipping back a swig of his own beer. I couldn't help notice the sexy bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed and wondered aimlessly whether all women found that as enticing as I did, or if I was just particularly enthralled by the man himself. He still had a hold on me that I found increasingly difficult to resist, my broken heart notwithstanding.

"I'm an architect by trade," Edward continued, "but I'm still relatively new in the industry, so there isn't much to tell. I'm just trying to find my place and make my mark, you know?" I found Edward's modesty to be endearing because I knew the truth. He wasn't just some entry level associate. He was a highly skilled artist who'd already won awards for his work, awards which had formally decorated the bookshelves in the apartment we once shared together.

Edward was capable of crafting masterpieces with his hands, and I always loved watching him create. He would become so lost in his projects that he would hardly notice how lost I had become in him. He moved with such confidence and determination whenever he sat at his drafting table that I couldn't help but stare, an observer along for the ride as a master produced. I was getting turned on just thinking about it, and the unwelcome desires were stretching the sinews of my heart to their breaking point.

Edward Cullen was trouble! Beautiful, delicious, unadulterated, way-too-hard-to-resist trouble. There was no way around it. He was dangerously alluring in the most sensual way. Looking at his arresting profile as he leaned casually against the kitchen counter with his ankles crossed and his toned arms flexed out to the sides to buttress him up, I almost forgot how badly he had decimated my heart. That was his gift; he was seductively vibrant and could make you forgive his trespasses with a wink and smirk. I watched in awe as he laughed and easily joked with the other contestants. I envied him for being so relaxed amidst the stress of our unplanned reunion, and I was disappointed in myself for not sharing his indifference.

Of course Edward had never truly loved me, and for that reason alone, his was an easier road to travel. He hadn't spent the last two years wondering what he had done wrong or why he hadn't been good enough to hold my attention. He hadn't been let down by dates who didn't measure up to some impossible standard set by the idealized ghost of the perfect lover past. Instead, he moved on, living his larger than life dreams, completely carefree and unmarred by our breakup. He lived with the same blithe attitude he brought into the house, and quite frankly, it was really starting to piss me off.

"Bella, please report to the Diary Room," Big Brother commanded in a monotone voice that represented the escape I desperately needed. One at a time, the houseguests were being called to the Diary Room, or DR, to give private post mortem reports on the first few hours in the house and the HoH competition. When my turn rolled around, I was not only anxious to have a moment to myself, but I was also curious to finally learn how the DR worked behind the scenes. When I opened the door, the light blue and white plaid room was brightly lit with overhead lights shining down upon a single beige loveseat. There was a one way mirror similar to the others that lined the walls in the Big Brother house, but otherwise, the room was empty.

"Hello Bella," one of the producers, Rich, said instantly as I took my seat. It was a bit disconcerting to talk to the disembodied voice of the show's producer, but it was something that I was sure would become second nature with time. As a faithful long-time viewer of the show, I had never heard the producers prompt cast members with questions in the DR. To watch the show, one would think that the contestants just had a lot to say. It was interesting to get the inside skinny, and the fan in me clapped at this new bit of BB trivia.

"Um, yeah, hi."

"Can you tell us about the HoH competition please? Take us through it step by step. The viewers will want to know what you were feeling and thinking?" And so I did, avoiding all mention of Edward by name. I couldn't say it out loud, as if vocalizing his name would make his presence more real. I was still hoping that I'd wake up and realize that the last three hours had been a very bad dream. Though if I was being perfectly honest with myself, there was part of me–a part I was trying to vigorously to expel–that really liked seeing him again despite the hurt he'd caused.

The producer had yet to inquire about my relationship with Edward, and after ten more minutes of questioning had elapsed and things seemed to be wrapping up, I blew out air in a sigh of relief, believing I was home free. Naturally, that was precisely when the ax fell. "Before we finish, Bella, what can you tell the viewers about Edward?"

I paused to consider my options. I had spoken about an "ex" in my interviews, but telling them as part of a private interview that wouldn't be aired and telling them as part of my DR debrief, which undoubtedly would be spliced together to form dramatic sound bites for the show, were entirely different animals. I wasn't sure I wanted to spill my dirty laundry for the world to see. That wasn't the game I'd signed up to play, so I hedged. "He is a good competitor so far. He was a big asset in the HoH."

"Bella," Rich prompted again. "You know what I'm asking. Tell me about seeing Edward in the house. Were you surprised? Were you shocked that he selected you to be his partner? Do you still love him?"

"Nice of you to just throw it all out there and put me on the spot, Rich!" I deadpanned sarcastically. "I don't really know how I'm feeling about it yet. Was I shocked? Of course! I haven't seen or heard from him in over two years. There was a time when I thought he was the man I was going to marry. So yes, seeing him again hurts. It hurts really, really badly, and I'm not sure if we will work as partners. I'm still trying to figure it all out."

When I was dismissed, I quickly left with a bit of relief washing over me, but as I pushed through the DR door back into the living room, that relief evaporated into the Big Brother ether. Edward was leaning against the hallway wall waiting for me like a lion waiting to trap his doomed prey. Using his left foot to push himself off the wall, he advanced on me until my personal space was all but gone. "I think it's time you stopped avoiding me, don't you, Bella?" His breath was hot against my cheek and the fierce expression on his beautiful face left no room for debate. Before I was done nodding, he had grabbed my hand and was dragging me down the hall to the pantry.

The pantry was one of the few areas in the house where players could get privacy from the other houseguests. With only one entry into the main house and only enough space for five or six people to stand comfortably, the pantry tended to serve as a meeting place for players wanting to avoid eavesdroppers.

"I think there're a lot of things we need to discuss, B, but before we do, I just have to say that I… I guess well…" Edward's hand was lifting toward my cheek as he spoke, but I stepped back out of his reach, halting not only its unwelcome assent but also his words.

"What is it, Edward? Just say what you have to say and be done with it." I was being harsh, but there was no other way to protect my heart. I would play this game with him, but I didn't have to be his friend.

"No, baby," he said firmly as he stepped toward me, this time backing me up against storage cabinets. "I've missed you so much and I just… God, you're just so damn beautiful. It's hard to think straight when I'm around you."

"You can't say that shit to me!" I spit back harshly, jabbing my finger into his chest and pushing him out of my personal space one more time. "I'm not your baby anymore. You gave up the right to my affection a long time ago, and I'm not going to let you play me so that you can win the money at the expense of my heart!"

"Bella, I'm not playing you. You can't truly believe that I'm unaffected by you being here. You'll always be part of me. You know that. Even you have to acknowledge that there's too much history here for either of us to ignore. We're going to have to come to some sort of truce if we're going to survive." Edward's eyes were pleading with me. It would be so easy to cling to his words as truth, but he had burned me before, and I knew better than to trust his empty platitudes this time. Still, we did have a lot to discuss when it came to the game, so I decided to play nice.

"Okay, Edward, okay. I'll play Big Brother with you as my partner, and we can talk strategy and game, but I'm not going to pretend that you didn't break my heart. I'm not going to insult either one of us by acting like it never happened." Edward silently pondered my words, studying my eyes for something, though I wasn't sure what.

"Look, I know I hurt you, and if I could take it back I would. I fucked up, B, and even though I know words won't change what I did, I need you to know how sorry I am. Before we can move forward, please, please hear that."

"I hear you," I relented. I knew my eyes were starting mist. The pain was still so raw, even with all the time that had passed. "And I'm sure you are sorry, but I just can't do this with you. If you want me to be able to play this game, you have to give me some space."

"We're going to be sharing a room this week, I'm not sure space is possible." Edward's lips were curved up on the sides in a coy smile. He wasn't upset at all about our pending joint accommodations.

"Emotional space, Edward. I need emotional space." Edward just nodded his head in response. He'd known what I meant all along.

"I get it. I do. So let's talk game." Edward backed further away from me and crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you think this is? There have to be other people in the house that know each other. There's no way it's just us."

"I know, I've been thinking about that, too." I turned around and rearranged four already neatly stacked jars of peanut butter on the counter. I needed a distraction from staring in his eyes or my resolve would crumble.

"Baby, I think those jars are already pretty well stacked," he joked, calling me out.

"Don't call me that, Edward!" I whipped back around and glared at him. He mumbled something under his breath, that if I wasn't mistaken, sounded an awful lot like "so damn cute", but I couldn't be sure. Edward smiling while I was trying to stand my ground was absolutely infuriating. "I'm serious. You can't call me that," I demanded more emphatically. I was only a beat away from stomping my foot at him like an impatient five year old, but I managed to maintain my maturity.

"Yes ma'am. Don't call you 'baby'. Duly noted." He was mocking me. He always bit his lips when he was trying not to laugh at me, and if I wasn't so determined to hold strong, I probably would have broken down and laughed with him or at least stomped my foot at him the way I so desperately wanted to do. I was too turned on for my own good. He was pretty damn cute, too. The bastard!

"So it's certainly possible that there are other "ex's" in the house," I said, trying to move the conversation back into safe territory.

"Or friends or family members," he suggested. "Remember Dirty Dick and Danielle from a few seasons ago? They were an estranged father and daughter. I remember them the best, but I'm quite certain they weren't the only two that season who had a secret previous relationship."

"This could all be some crazy coincidence. How would the show have known to put us together? I mean really, how is that even possible?" I don't recall using Edward's name during my interviews. Even if I had slipped and said his first name, which I didn't believe I had, I know I never would have said his last name. It just wasn't something I would have done.

"I don't know. I mean we talked about you in my interview, I'm sure," he said shyly, which honestly was a bit out of character for him. "You know how it was. They asked all sorts of past relationship questions, and you were… a significant past relationship." Chills ran up my spine at his categorization of our relationship. We had been significant in my eyes, but based on the way we ended, I didn't feel very significant to him.

"Okay, what about your application. I went to an open casting call; what about you?"

"They had scouts out around Chicago. One happened to be at a Cubs game where I was, and he approached me. I still have my season tickets, so it wasn't uncommon for me to be at the park, but it seems way too random to have been a set up. They couldn't have known I would be there. There must be some other link. Maybe they matched up our addresses. I'm still living in our old place. They easily could have seen that on your background check or credit report." Edward was right. That had to be the link. The application included all sorts of checks that would have revealed past addresses. If Edward was still living there–something I'd have to think about more in depth when we were no longer in the same room–then the producers and casting people could have matched us up. But even that seemed like a stretch.

"I don't know, Edward. Maybe this really was random. The producers could be behind those walls salivating over this beyond crazy coincidence."

"There's no way to find out without blowing our cover. We're just going to have to wait to see. Keep your eyes and ears open. If there's another past relationship in the house, we can find it. But you have to promise me that you'll never blow our cover. Even if other relationships are revealed, we have to keep quiet. As soon as people know about our history, we'll have a huge target on our backs."

"I think you're right. I can do that," I agreed softly. We exchanged our first genuine smiles as Edward squeezed my shoulder. There may have been a lot of things left unsaid between us, but for now, we were on the same page. I still didn't know if I could trust him or his motives, but he was my biggest ally in the house.

Hearing nothing more from Big Brother that night, we all went to sleep in our respective rooms. Most everybody was in the pool or on the backyard couches by the time I awoke the next morning. Eventually Big Brother called Edward and me into the DR to deliver our keys to the HoH bedroom. I still wasn't entirely sure how that was supposed to work. Would we have our own beds? Would we be forced to share? Surely if Esme and Laurent won HoH, they wouldn't make them share a room. Esme was a married woman. How would that work?

I would just have to wait and see. First, we had the honor of being the first contestants in Big Brother 14 to say seven of the most popular words in the Big Brother lexicon.

"Who wants to see our HoH room?" we yelled in unison, smiling as we exited the DR into the living room. As if the chow bell had just been rung for a bunch of starving soldiers, the whole troop of houseguests flooded around us for the march up the spiral staircase to the HoH bedroom. Edward did the honors unlocking the door and then opened it and stepped aside for me to enter first. He always was a gentleman, well, right up until the end, that is.

The room was fantastic, even better than I could have hoped. The queen sized bed was beautifully appointed with soft hues of lavender and grey and several plush pillows. As a self-professed pillow whore, I was particularly excited about this detail. The room was decorated with framed photographs from my life, and even my favorite throw from my apartment was hanging over the back of one of the chairs. I said a silent thank you to Angela. I knew she was behind that particular gift.

The round table by the far wall contained a gift basket with several of my favorite treats and another picture. It was a photograph of me as a child in front of my grandmother's house. I had pigtails and a band aid over my right knee from where I had fallen off of a tire swing. My face was smudged with dirt, but I had a huge smile as I stared at the ice cream cone in my hand. I picked up the photo carefully to study it. Esme said I looked precious, while Jacob noted that I had nice knees even back then. Edward growled a bit at that comment, but when he stepped behind me to look over my shoulder what had enticed Jacob, I knew he would have a hard time not reacting himself.

Edward kept that very photograph on his bedside table in our old apartment. After he commented on the photo to my mother four times in a row when we visited her house, she had a copy framed and wrapped up for him under the Christmas tree the next year. I guess dear old Mom decided he needed to see it again.

"May I?" he asked calmly, holding his hand out for the photo. I searched his eyes for whatever emotion he was feeling, and saw a hint of sadness. He had his impassive façade in place since we weren't alone, but after living with the man for over a year, I knew his tells. This mattered to him. His fingers were rigid and tight around the frame as the other houseguests gabbed in the background, paying him no mind. "I think they meant to put this in my room," he said so quietly that only I could hear.

His words snapped me out of his trance. "Your room?" I questioned, confused. "What do you mean, aren't we sharing?" He was right, of course, I didn't see anything specific to Edward around us.

"Nope," Alice chimed in, hearing my question. "Look what they've done." She pulled me through the en suite bathroom into another room on the far side. It was a mirror image of my room, only decorated with items from Edward's life. I was relieved and sad all at the same time. The room separation would give us at least some semblance of privacy, though there were no doors between either of our rooms and the shared bathroom. He would also have to come through my room to access his own. Having two beds meant we wouldn't be sharing, which was my preference, in theory. Part of me had secretly been looking forward to snuggling up to him in our bed and smelling his sexy masculine smell as we slept. But the separation would be better. It would prevent us from getting too close and guard my heart from forgetting the pain of the last two years.

I didn't stick around to look at Edward's room. There was a letter from my mother in my gift basket that I was anxious to read. After another few minutes, most of the houseguest went back downstairs to do their own thing. Alice and Esme were stragglers, but I enjoyed their company, so that suited me just fine.

By mid-afternoon, we had all made our way to the backyard for the first Luxury Competition of the summer. Big Brother was set up so that each week the houseguests would compete for some luxury item to enjoy during the week. Sometimes it was a food reward; sometimes it was a movie screening; or on occasion, a short trip outside the house. The counter position in each competition was that the losers typically became "Have Not's" for the week. A Have Not had to sleep in the Have Not bedroom, a room painted in a black and white nauseating spiral pattern and housed four hard platforms as beds. There were no mattresses and no pillows. In other words, the room was big brother's version of hell!

Have Not's also typically had to eat Big Brother slop, a grayish mash of food-like substance that looked like a cross between oatmeal and vomit. From what I'd heard contestants say on previous seasons, it tasted nasty, but it contained balanced nutrients to keep the Have Not's healthy with that as their only sustenance. Sometimes viewers would vote on special foods that the Have Not's could eat in addition to the slop, but the selection was typically as unappealing as the slop itself.

Edward and I had a pass for the week. As the HoH winners, we couldn't be Have Not's. We still had to fight for the luxury prizes, however. At least, in most cases. Big Brother selected me to be the host for the competition, so I read the instructions to my housemates once we were all in the backyard.

"Houseguests," I began with a bit of a shaky voice. I hated reading aloud in public. I usually became nervous and tended to stumble over my words, which made me sound like I couldn't read. I knew I'd have to get over my stage fright to get through the summer because I was determined to be HoH again.

"It's time to play Big Brother Sling Shot," I continued. "Each pair will select one teammate to jump into the large vat of Big Brother slop. Inside the vat are different food items written on round balls. The player in the vat must dig through the slop to find the balls and then carry each ball under his or her chin and place it under his or her partner's chin. No hands may be used to transfer the ball between partners. The partner who isn't diving for balls will be slinging the balls at the targets at the opposite end of the course. If a ball hits the ground, it is out of play. To score a point, and earn a food item for the house, the ball must pass through the target and land in the net. The first four teams with the most balls in their nets at the end of two minutes will win the luxury food items listed on the balls for the entire house to share. This will be the only food available for the week. The two teams with the fewest number of balls in their net will be the Have Not's for the week. As Heads of Household, Edward and I will not play in this week's luxury completion, but we will get to enjoy all of the luxury food items the other teams win for the house. So if you're ready, it's time to play Big Brother Sling Shot."

I'd never been so happy to be benched in all my life. Everybody was covered in slop by the end of the two minutes. Alice and Jasper had a hard time with the ball transfers because of their height difference, but they ended up doing very well, netting six balls. Emmett and Rose finished at the head of the pack with an impressive nine balls. They were both very athletic, and though Rose was still rather cold, Emmett's kindness balanced her out. As a team, they were quickly becoming a power couple in the house and our strongest competition.

Jacob and Irina made a good showing as well with seven balls. I, for my part, really enjoyed watching Jacob move around the yard. His strong physique was undeniably attractive. Edward, upon noticing my interest, huffed in annoyance. "Please do your best to remember that he's our competition, Bella," he snarled at me as if I'd done something inappropriate by appreciating another man's looks. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed by his domineering attitude or happy that Jacob had made him jealous. He deserved it!

Esme and Laurent ended up shocking us all with how well they did. Esme was the diver and was actually rather agile for her age, which I assumed to be about sixty. "I've changed enough diapers in my day to know that getting messy won't kill me," she'd said emphatically as she climbed into her vat. And she was right, not only did it not kill her, but she and Laurent ended up with five balls.

Unlike Esme, Jessica and Victoria weren't good sports about the slop at all. They bickered for several minutes about who had to go diving in the slop. Ultimately, Victoria jumped in after telling Jessica to stop whining. Their score in the end was a four because Jessica didn't have the upper body strength to sling the balls into their target. That meant that the discontented duo was in the bottom two and would be Have Not's for the week. Naturally, they bitched about that as well.

James and Mike rounded out the bottom two as the last pair of Have Not's. Mike couldn't hit the target to save his life, which left an annoyed James fuming. As James left the yard he glared at Edward. Neither of us was entirely sure what that had been about, but it wasn't a very smart move. With the two of us picking the nominees for eviction, it would have been a smarter play to stay on our good sides.

James' mood continued to sour over the next twenty-four hours. It could have been his restricted slop diet or maybe just his general assholitis, but either way, I was annoyed. The biggest problem, and the one Edward really hadn't seen occurring, was the way he kept staring at me from across the room. No matter where I was in the house, he always seemed to be just off in the distance leering at me. It had started to become disconcerting, and as far as I was concerned he and Mike were shoo-ins as nominees.

When it came down to agreeing on our nominee, however, Edward had a different fish to fry. "We need to get rid of the teams that will be our biggest competition. Mike isn't a very good player so far," he said, dismissing my suggestion. "I say we get rid of Team Jacob."

"Oh, please, Edward," I shot back impatiently. "If you cared about getting out our biggest competition, you'd be pushing to evict Em and Rose." I loved Emmett, but Rose was another story. I'd be happy to see her out of the house. Still, James was the one I wanted gone. "You just don't want Jake in the house for personal reasons."

"Jake? He's Jake now? I guess you two are getting close if you're starting with the nicknames." Was Edward pouting? Seriously? My anger surged.

"No, we aren't close, but I do think he's a nice guy. And he's asked everybody to call him Jake, not just me. If you'd taken a few minutes to get to know him, you might know that. Instead, you're burning bridges. He'd be good to have on our side."

"Well so could Emmett, so I'm not nominating him either. I can promise you another thing, too; I will never team up with Jacob."

"Okay, I agree about Emmett. I think we should talk to them about maybe forming a bigger alliance between him and Rose, Alice and Jasper and us. We're the three strongest teams, and we'd rule the house to the end." The idea seemed to resonate with Edward. The more we talked about it, the better it seemed. We invited the other two couples into the HoH, and before the hour was out, we had an alliance. I had no idea how long it would truly last, but the six of us could protect one another for several weeks while we picked off the other teams.

Edward also finally came around to nominating James and Mike. Once I explained to him how I'd been feeling, he no longer had any question about my nomination. He was a protector before a gamer. That much I knew to be true. Even if I couldn't trust Edward with my heart, I could trust him with my physical safety. All that was left to do, was to make our nominations official.

Each player had a key in the house with their name on it. During the week, the keys were stored in the wall of pictures in the living room. The pictures were on screens. When a player was alive in the game, his or her picture was in color. Once a player was evicted, his or her picture would turn to black and white. Each picture had a key slot next to it. Our job was to place the keys of individuals who weren't being nominated into the round nominations box. The other four keys were hidden away in a velvet bag in our HoH suite. I wasn't sure how our nominations would be received by the housemates outside of our alliance, but I was sure the two nominees would put us on their hit lists. Edward delivered the news.

"As Heads of Household for the week, Bella and I have to nominate two people for eviction. We are still getting to know everybody, so there wasn't a lot to go on this week. We just had to follow our guts and go after the people we find to be our biggest threats. Bella will pull the first two keys out of the box and hand them to the players we have chosen to save. Those players will then pull the next two keys and so on and so forth. So if you're ready…" When Edward finished his nominations speech, I placed my hands on the first two keys and removed them from the box.

"Jasper and Alice. You two are safe." When the last set of keys had been pulled, the two nominated houseguests looked understandably pissed. Mike didn't have much to say at all, sulking away into the kitchen for some slop. James, on the other hand, looked like he could kill.

"The gauntlet has been thrown, you two," he seethed in a menacing voice. "Watch your backs." James strolled causally out of the room with his threat still hanging in the air. He'd drawn a line in the sand, and there was no going back.

**AN: Thank you to all of you for your reviews. You guys are amazing. I particularly want to thank whoever rec'd me on A Different Forest. That is just amazing. I'd love to hear what you think. Leave me some lovies!**


	4. Chapter 4 Week 1: POV

**AN: I don't own Twilight or Big Brother. I do enjoy both, however, so this little fic is the result. I am not having it beta'd, so I apologize for any typos and errors. So, without further ado, onward…**

**Week One: POV**

As the sun rose over my fifth day in the Big Brother house, all seemed quiet on the western front. James, as if resigned to the inevitable, had been remarkably quiet. He hadn't said a word to me since his icy threat at the nominations ceremony. In fact, I couldn't think of anything he'd said to anybody. Edward had warned me to stay away from him, and while my inclination was to fight against any man who treated me like a child by telling me what to do, I rather appreciated his concern given the circumstances.

I didn't want to be any closer to James than absolutely necessary. The leering had continued and everything he did contained a calm rudeness about it. He reminded me of a psychotic killer in a horror movie, walking at a slow, knowing pace toward his intended victim. The silent, yet determined pursuit was always more frightening to me than a full-fledged chase sequence. It signaled that there was no question that the killer would catch his victim; there was no opportunity for escape. So while I was thankful that James had yet to go on the active offensive against Edward and me, I couldn't quite relax for feeling that our reckoning was coming.

Things with Edward had also been quiet. We talked, of course, but so far, he'd stuck to his word to keep everything strictly game-related. That wasn't to say that we didn't exchange normal pleasantries and include one another in group conversations, but our interactions had remained simple with no discussions of our past. I wasn't entirely sure if he was staying within my definitely set boundary lines for my benefit or for the benefit of his game, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I peeled back the covers and stood to stretch before grabbing my throw off the end of the bed and wrapping it around my shoulders for warmth. So far, having that little piece of home was one of the best perks of being HoH. The Big Brother house, for all its stylish trappings, was first and foremost, a television studio set. It lacked the softer edges and basic comforts of home, a fact I was reminded of as I padded across the hard floor, missing the plush, densely piled carpet of my own bedroom. The other thing I missed, coming in at a close second to soft carpeting, was a bathroom door.

I'd shared a bathroom with Edward before, and doing it again brought back an eerie familiarity I didn't like. Once upon a time, seeing his razor next to my sink had been a comfort. It stood as a reminder that I was in a committed relationship with the man I loved. Now, it only served as a reminder of what that man had stolen from me. I pushed the offending object out of my way and began my morning regiment. I could hear Edward's soft breathing coming from behind me in the next room, calling out to the part of my heart that still loved him. I wanted to shut that part away as much as I wanted to shut the non-existent bathroom door. Two years ago, I would have had no qualms using the bathroom and brushing my teeth in front of Edward, but we no longer shared that level of intimacy, and I felt myself wishing for more privacy.

That being said, the lack of privacy had a few benefits, too. When I was dressed and ready for my day, I took a tentative step into Edward's room. He was buried beneath the covers with only his head visible above his warm burrow. I could watch Edward work at his drafting table for hours, but the stalker inside me loved watching him sleep even more. His long lashes rested peacefully on top of his cheeks and his lips were slightly parted as if inviting my kiss. No matter how badly he'd broken me, I could never deny that I missed him. I missed the man behind the lies and deceit, the man I still believed him to be at his core. That was the man asleep in the bed, and I preferred him to the callous prick he became at the end of our relationship and even to the cocky man with whom I'd reunited in the pantry.

"B," Edwards groggy voice reverberated through the room, rousing me with a panicked start from my nostalgic haze. "Sweetheart, I don't mind if you want to stand there and watch me, but would you mind turning off the bathroom light so I can get another hour of shut eye?"

"Oh! A, yeah… a… sorry about that." Shit, shit, shit, shit! I turned on my heel and scurried out of the HoH suite, flipping off the lights as I fled his soft chuckles. When the HoH door closed, I raced down the green spiral staircase and into the kitchen. I was embarrassed beyond words that he had caught me staring at him like some love-sick puppy. Embarrassed wasn't even a powerful enough term for the emotion inside me. What I felt was mortification. Pure, abject, want-to-go-hide-in-the pantry-for-the-rest-of-the-season mortification.

I yanked the cabinet door open and pulled out a coffee much. I slammed the door closed again with more force than I had intended, but fuck. I was so pissed off at myself. I would have been less upset had he seen me going to the bathroom. At least then I could have preserved some of my dignity as his scorned ex. Instead, he got a glimpse at the raw part of me that still loved him, and I couldn't stand that he saw my vulnerability.

"Is everything okay, dear? You seem awfully upset for it to be so early in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Esme. Yeah, I'm okay." I fidgeted with the handle on the mug, preferring to stare at the twisting of the mug across the counter than to look anybody in the eye just yet.

"Why don't you pour yourself a cup of Joe and come meet me outside. It's a lovely morning and the sun isn't too hot yet." Esme didn't wait for my answer. She opened the sliding door and disappeared into the backyard, leaving me to my brooding. I had to shake it off. I wasn't sure how to do that, knowing that I'd have to face Edward soon. I could only hope that he wouldn't say anything. He was probably still up there laughing at my behavior.

I joined Esme a few minutes later. She was seated on one of the chairs in the seating area in the corner of the yard. The Big Brother backyard was enclosed on all sides by ten foot walls decorated with alternating stripes of light blue, florescent green and navy. We had a pool, though it was little more than a wading pool, a fitness area, a pool table and even a hammock. The couch in the seating area, however, were my favorite part. It was a long sectional covered with at least twenty pillows and as many people could sit comfortably on it. I sighed as I sank into the corner closest to the door and stretched my feet out onto the square whicker coffee table.

"Are you missing your family, Bella?" Early on, I had pegged Esme as the mother figure in the house, and so far, she had lived up to that role. "You look so sad." Esme and I were the only two in the yard, and as far as I knew, the only two awake in the house. That meant we were able to share a rare moment of privacy to speak freely, or at least as freely as the game would allow.

"I'm sorry, Esme, I think maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I took a sip of my coffee and then held the cup under my chin so that the delightful aroma could waft into my nose and the steam could warm my still flushed cheeks.

"The wrong side of the bed, or the wrong room of your suite?" she asked knowingly. "I don't mean to pry, and you can certainly tell me to be quiet, but I can tell that you feel something pretty strong for that handsome partner of yours." She wasn't being accusatory at all. Her observation was delivered with a soft voice and kind smile, which invited my own calmness. She had a good heart, and evidently she was perceptive, too.

"It's complicated," I answered truthfully. Lying to Esme didn't sit right with me, so I said what I could without bending the truth. "In another time or place, under any other circumstances really, we might have been able to have something special. Unfortunately, life doesn't always turn out the way we plan, you know?" Esme nodded, but allowed me to continue uninterrupted. I took another sip and considered my next words carefully. So far, I hadn't said anything that couldn't apply to a stranger I'd met in the house. "It's just a hard situation and this show really puts you on display."

"Can I tell you a story, Bella? It's something my family and friends outside of the house know well, but it isn't something I've shared with any of the other houseguests."

"Of course. I'd be honored to hear your story." I really was. I lowered my legs and sat forward to give her my full attention. Like any good parable, I anticipated that she was trying to help me, and I needed all the help she could offer.

"I've told you about my husband, Carlisle. He's the most amazing, caring man I've ever met next to my father and my son. But what I haven't told you is that Carlisle is my second husband." I sat my mug down on the table and pulled a pillow up against my chest. I had a sinking feeling that this was going to be a sad story, and I needed to brace myself.

"I was so young when I married my first husband. He was handsome and charming, and for the most part, he made me happy. When we were dating, I had pretty low self esteem, and while I didn't feel butterflies around him, he gave me enough attention to make me feel wanted. That's all I ever really felt I deserved at that point. Once we were married, however, things started to change. He became very possessive and territorial. He forbid me to get a job and he stopped listening to anything I said. I kept thinking things would get better. I was so gullible back in those days, which isn't to say that I'm a genius now, but I'd like to think I'm smarter." I smiled at her, understanding exactly how she felt about being naïve in the face of a man's charms.

"After eight years of marriage, I had really retreated inside myself. I lived in a different state from my family and I had no friends. My husband was my only source of companionship. I wanted a baby so badly. I always dreamed of being a mother. I begged my husband to give me a child, but he refused. I won't repeat the nasty things he said because that isn't the point of this story, but needless to say, when I ended up pregnant anyway, he was furious." Esme looked down at the table, a deep crease was set into her brow and she looked like she might cry. I wanted to stop her, to tell her it was okay to let it out, but she went on before I could.

"He accused me of getting pregnant on purpose, which of course was laughable. He was the one who had gotten drunk and forgotten the condom. He then informed me in no uncertain terms that we would not be keeping the baby. He came from a devoutly Catholic family, however, so abortion wasn't an option he would consider. He had an adoption agency lined up to take the baby once it was born. I pleaded with him to reconsider, but that landed me in the hospital with a broken clavicle bone."

A sharp gasp left my lungs when let this last detail slipped from her lips. She'd been so badly abused on both emotional and physical levels that it made Edward's crimes far less damning. I knew that 'it could always be worse' wasn't the moral of the story she was telling, however, so I let her talking at her own pace.

"After that, I decided that I had to relinquish my rights to the baby. Leaving my husband wasn't an option. I didn't have any money of my own, and I had no support system to help me survive outside of his clutches. I couldn't bring a baby into that house. After he hurt me physically, I knew that I had to give the baby up to save her. It was a girl. Did I mention that before?" she asked, finally raising her eyes to meet mine again. There was a light in her when she spoke of her baby, but it was fleeting as she thought of the sorrow of giving her precious angel up.

"No, I don't think you did. I'm so sorry Esme. I don't even know what to say."

"I know, dear. I know. There's no reason to feel sorry for me, sweet girl. I know my daughter is out in the world living a happy, full life that I couldn't give her," she said.

I nodded and smiled, not fully comprehending how she could be so strong and open about this situation. I envied her so much. My heart was breaking for her. I couldn't even imagine the paid she was feeling.

"That's not to say that I didn't lose part of my heart when I gave her away, but ultimately, I know I gave her an opportunity to have a life I wouldn't have been able to provide for her. Maybe she's even out there somewhere watching me on this show. Even if she doesn't know I'm her mother, I hope that she likes what she sees in me."

"Oh, Esme, I'm sure all of America is proud of how well you've been playing this game." She nodded at me, but I knew my words weren't really enough to brighten her somber mood.

"About eight months later," she continued, sniffing a bit and righting her hem, which she'd previously bunched into a ball. "My husband had a heart attack and passed away. Unfortunately, my daughter had already been adopted and her records were sealed. There was no way I could get her back. I was alone. My husband did leave me a life insurance policy. It was the one decent thing he'd ever done for me. It wasn't huge, but it allowed me to get back on my feet." I smiled at this.

"A few years later, after a great deal of therapy, I met Carlisle. He was an amazing man, but I almost missed out on the opportunity to have a relationship with him because I was too wounded and cautious to let him into my heart. I didn't trust men anymore, and I didn't want to open myself to the possibility of becoming a prisoner again. Finally, a friend sat me down and explained to me that by closing my heart to the possibility of love, I was letting my ex maintain his control over me. That really resonated with me. Carlisle and I have been married for over twenty-six years now. He's the light of my life and has given me two amazing children. If I hadn't taken a risk on him, though, I would be alone today."

"Esme, I'm so sorry for what you've gone through. I can't even imagine it." I truly couldn't, partly because our situations were so different. Her first husband had caused far more damage than Edward ever could have dreamed. But my trepidation was mostly with Edward himself. He was the man who hurt me. Taking a risk on him was far different than taking a risk on a new man, though I hadn't done that either.

"Bella, I won't presume to guess what things have happened to you in your life, but I can see that same caution behind your eyes that I once saw in the mirror. I want to help you the way my friend helped me." Esme stood and walked around the table to sit next to me on the couch. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me. Tears pooled in my eyes, and as I gripped her back, she spoke softly into my ear.

"There's a fine line between protecting yourself and closing yourself off completely. Don't miss something amazing out of fear. Keep your wits about you and make sound decisions, but remember to keep your heart open, too." Esme pulled back and swiped the tears from my eyes with the pad of her thumb. "Now buck up, young lady. Edward Cullen is a fine man and if he is meant to be yours, he will be as long as you keep your heart available. If he isn't the right one for you, then just know that there a lot of men who would fall all over themselves for the opportunity to love you."

"Thank you, Esme, so much. Truly." Esme patted my knee and then went back to her seat on the other side of the table. I hadn't realized how badly I needed her advice. My own mother, who I loved more than anything, was a bit of a flake when it came to nurturing conversations. Esme Platt was a true gem among women.

I finished drying my eyes as I heard the sliding door open over my right shoulder. It was Edward. I didn't have to look back to know it was him. I'd always been able to feel his presence around me. He walked over to where I was wedged in the corner of the couch arm, and stopped just behind me. I didn't look back, but stared at Esme instead. Edward bent down and kissed the crown of my head as he squeezed my shoulder. "Good morning, ladies," was all he said as he turned and walked over to the training area and began lifting weights.

The gesture, which depending on one's perspective could be considered romantic or friendly, shocked the hell out of me. There was a time when I would have expected it, but this was not that time. Esme was smiling brightly at my slack-jawed response.

"Bella, I don't even think he realizes what he just did, sweet girl. That was all instinct from his heart." I was still reeling, but Esme was probably right. His actions, while intimate, were also delivered with a nonchalance that suggested he hadn't really given them much thought. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

She stood and walked over to me, whispering in my ear once more. "Follow your heart." She kissed my cheek and then went inside. Several other houseguests poured into the yard, indicating that the game was in full swing again. My small respite was over.

By mid-afternoon, the entire house was in the living waiting for the first Power of Veto competition of the summer. This time, Edward was the emcee. "It's time to choose partners for the Power of Veto competition," Edward announced to the waiting players. The Golden Power of Veto, or POV, was one of the most coveted prizes in Big Brother. The holder of the Golden Power of Veto would have the power to remove a nominee from the block. The HoH would then have to choose a replacement nominee that was anybody other than the removed nominee and the POV holder. That gave the POV winner a lot of control for the week.

"Only five teams will play in the POV. The nominee team will draw a team name from the bag first, then Bella and I will choose and then either James or Mike can pick one final team." The POV worked differently this season than it had in seasons past. In ordinary seasons where houseguests played as individuals, the POV could only use the POV to save one houseguest from the block. This season, since players played as a team, the POV would be saving both nominees collectively, leaving both nomination chairs empty.

James let Mike pick for their team. Mike reached into the dark velvet bag and pulled out a small round coin with the name of one pair written on it. "Jessica and Victoria," Mike called out. Jessica clapped her hands and jumped to her feet. Victoria just looked annoyed that she had to participate.

Next, I reached into the bag. "Alice and Jasper," I called excitedly. I knew they would keep our nominations the same. Victoria and Jessica were more of a wild card. They could go either way. Finally, James reached in and pulled the last coin.

"Esme and Laurent," he grumbled. Again, I was thrilled. The odds were in our favor. Three of the five teams were certain to uphold the nominations. It was just the other two that posed a risk.

"Bella and I must also choose a player to host the competition. We choose…" Edward looked at me for guidance. I just shrugged, so he made the selection unilaterally. "Emmett."

"Hell, yes!" Emmett hopped up from his chair and stared rubbing his hands together. He was a big kid and heart, and I just loved him.

"Big Brother will call us into the backyard when it's time to play," Edward said, concluding the meeting. It didn't take long for Big Brother to get the backyard ready. They sequestered us inside the house while they set everything up outside. When they lifted the restriction, the game was on.

"It's time to play Toss for Veto," Emmett began. "Teammates will take their places on each of the colored lines on the ground so that they are facing one another. When I say so, the players on the left side of the yard will toss a slime-filled balloon to their partner on the right side of the yard. After each round, the teams who have successfully caught their balloons without letting them break will move onto the next round. Each round, teammates will move back a line increasing the distance between them. But there's a catch; the balloons are covered in slippery oil. The final team left standing will win the Golden Power of Veto."

The game seemed easy enough. That was, of course, until we started playing. Jessica and Victoria were out on the second toss and they were only standing ten feet apart at that point. I was fairly certain that Jessica's fake nail punctured the balloon. Most of the houseguests were snickering at the sight of Victoria covered in bright pink goop. I loved it. One team down.

Esme and Laurent and Jasper and Alice went down in the fourth round, getting slimed in purple and orange goop respectively. The pressure was building in the yard. I kept trying to wipe my hands off on my shorts, but it wasn't doing much good. The balloon seemed to be getting slicker with each toss. It was my turn to toss to Edward. He gave me a determined look and called out to me.

"We can do this, Bella, nice and easy, just like last time." Just as I tossed the balloon to Edward, I saw James say something to him. Edward's face morphed into a glower of contempt and rage as James easily caught his balloon and Edward was drenched in red slime. I had no idea what had been said, but Jasper, having heard the exchange, was off the bench and holding Edward back just in case. Edward wasn't violent by nature, but I was certain that he would fight to defend himself or someone else in need.

About the time James and Mike were accepting their Veto necklaces, Edward was pushing away from Jasper and storming into the house. "What the hell was that?" I had no idea what had happened or who I was supposed to ask. Following Edward, however, seemed like the right thing to do.

"Edward?" I called out as I poked my head through the door and into the HoH room.

"Go away, B. I just need a few minutes to myself okay?" I could see Edward standing in the bathroom, stripping out of his sodden shirt. Slime was dripping from his head onto the bathmat, but he didn't seem to care.

"Edward, please." I walked all the way into the room and stood in the doorless entryway into the bathroom. "What just happened outside? What did James say to you?" Edward stopped for a second to look at me before shaking his head and going back to stripping. I couldn't move. He was so damn beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off of his chest heaving in anger. The sight of his muscles lightly pulsating under his sweat-damp skin was almost too much for my poor heart to take. It would have been so much easier to stay angry with him if he didn't cause my heart to race every time I was within five feet of him.

"Bella, you know I certainly don't mind giving you an eyeful," he said, tugging at the waistband of his black gym shorts, giving me a better view of his very happy trail and a hint of what lay below. "But unless you plan on joining me in that shower and helping me get clean, then I'd appreciate some privacy."

For the second time since I'd woken up, Edward had called me out on gawking at him. My cheeks flushed with heat as he shook his head at me. I was too stunned to talk, so I turned on my heel and left instead. "That's what I thought," he huffed bitterly from the bathroom before staring the shower. I wasn't sure who I was more pissed at in that moment, Edward or James. To be sure, somebody needed to give me answers soon.

I found Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose huddled in the arcade room talking when I came back downstairs. Like the pantry, the arcade room only had one entrance. The room had a single bed-like bench covered in pillows, but no other furniture. It was just a place to lay and relax. The walls were decorated with Pac Man and Space Invaders video console displays, which is why we'd given it its name.

"What in the world did James same to him, Jasper?" I asked, trying to remain calm so that he would actually speak to me. Everybody remained silent, so my second request was a bit more desperate. "Please, you guys. Somebody needs to tell what's going on right now!"

"Calm down, darlin'," Jasper purred, as if that would really placate me. "James was just being a jerk." I sat down on the big padded platform next to my friends and curled into Alice's side.

"Well it had to have been pretty bad if you won't tell me, and Edward allowed it to ruin our game. He's upstairs acting like an ass." I pointed my hand to the ceiling and then brought it back down to cover my eyes.

"Well he certainly screwed up today, so that's probably why his pouting. That's what men do." Rose's comments were neither helpful nor appreciated. If it wasn't for Edward, I'd have told her to take a hike. She was the weak link in our alliance, and I was pretty sure she'd be the first we let go when the time came. I didn't know what had turned her into such a bitter shrew, but she was getting on my last nerve.

"Rosie, that's not going to help us get our boy back on track," Emmett said calmly. She rolled her eyes, but otherwise remained silent.

"Jasper, just tell us what James said," Alice pleaded this time. "We need to know what were dealing with if we're going to stay strong.

"Fine, he was pretty quiet, but I think I heard most of it. For most of the game he was making all sorts of comments about you, Bella."

"What do you mean comments?" I questioned, though I wasn't sure I really wanted to know.

"Just stuff about your looks, you know? A 'nice ass' comment here, an 'I'd like to tap that' slur there. Edward told him to shut his mouth several times, but James kept at him. Right as you were getting ready to toss the balloon for the final round, he said something about how next week James would vote Edward out and then he'd be able to claim what was his without Edward being around to stop him."

"What?!" I sat up with abrupt rage coursing through me. "Was he threatening me? I'll get him thrown off the show. There is a zero tolerance policy for violence in this house." I was so pissed off at that little punk, and I wasn't about to let him hurt me or any other woman in the house.

"Nah, it didn't sound like he meant to harm you," Jasper concluded. "Not physically, anyway. I think he intends for you to enjoy what he has in mind. I knew Edward was losing it, so I jumped up to get between them. You two may only be friends, but you're a woman and he respects you." I knew there was more to it than that, but now wasn't the time to go down that road.

"When Edward calmed down, James made some final comment about making you fall for him before he passes you over for his next target in the house."

"What an arrogant little weasel," Alice said, looking as peeved as I felt. "I wish we could send him home this week, but we all know he'll use the Power of Veto to save himself."

"Look, everybody," Rose chimed in again. "I certainly don't condone James's behavior, but we are playing a game and part of this game is mental. That's the part James is playing right now. There's nothing we can do now except prevent him from winning the next HoH. Until then, we need to keep our heads up and figure out who to put up as the replacement nominees."

Rose was right, and by later that night, Edward and I had put Jessica and Victoria up as replacement nominees. They hadn't been our original targets for the week, but their presence was grating on everybody's nerves, so they were the most logical alternative.

Edward and I remained distant for the rest of the day, but he kept an eye on me just the same. He was being protective, even though he didn't particularly want to talk to me directly. I wasn't sure how any of this had become my fault, but somehow it was. I was still a bit angry at him as well for his comments in the bathroom. He was acting like the cocky bastard he was two years ago. I wanted the real Edward back. The one who was kind and thoughtful.

I didn't let my eyes close as I swung peacefully in the hammock in the backyard. The sun was setting over the west wall and the clouds were tinted in varying shades of orange and pink. It was the most peaceful I'd felt all day. My body was almost completely relaxed when a warm voice filled my ears and a handsome face came into view.

"Mind if I join you, beautiful lady?" Jacob asked. There was something about the softness of his approach that made me feel safe and warm, so with Esme's advice to keep my heart open, I scooted over and patted the spot next to me.

We swung from side to side in companionable silence until the crash of a chair hitting the ground encroached on our peaceful solitude. The crash was followed closely by the loud thud of the sliding door slamming against its frame. "I don't think your partner is too happy with me right now," Jake said quietly.

"I don't think I care," was my truthful response.

**AN: Ooh Eddie boy is having a really bad day…. BB's on CBS tonight for my friends in the US. Unfortunately, you won't get a shot of Edward stripping in the bathroom. Ho hum. Watch it anyway and then leave me some lovies…**


	5. Chapter 5 Week 1: Eviction

**AN: I don't own Twilight or Big Brother. I do enjoy both, however, so this little fic is the result. I am not having it beta'd, so I apologize for any typos and errors. So, without further ado, onward…**

Week One: Eviction

Jacob was a good man, probably too good for me, if truth be told. He possessed a genuine kindness of spirit that was as inspiring as it was attractive. When he spoke, the deep timbre of his voice enveloped me like a warm blanket on a crisp night, holding me tight and keeping me warm. He didn't deserve a woman whose heart was too bruised to trust again, but I was just selfish enough to want to stay close to him. He represented the hope of future love, and I hated the idea of walking away from him even though I knew my heart was inextricably tethered to somebody else.

For such a hulking man, Jacob was very quiet and contemplative. His passive nature would get him far in this game and even farther with me. He spent the majority of his time in the Big Brother house observing instead of interjecting, and even if he never said so directly, it was evident that he saw right through me when I said I didn't care about Edward's temper tantrum.

"I'll be here if you need me, beautiful girl," he said knowingly as he squeezed my shoulder before carefully standing up from the hammock and steadying it with his hands to make sure I wouldn't tip over. His words were simple and sweet, but still immensely powerful. Somehow he just seemed to understand that I needed time, and he wasn't one to push. Unfortunately, his self-sacrificing, good guy attitude made me feel like an even bigger bitch than I already had.

From the moment the patio chair shattered the silence of my blissful hammock retreat with Jacob, an arctic chill had been frosting through me. I felt guilty that I'd made Edward jealous, which was total bullshit since I certainly didn't owe him anything, and I felt guilty for stringing Jacob along when I wasn't ready for a relationship. I couldn't stop the war that my heart and my brain were waging against one another, and the resulting battle wounds were beginning to take their toll on my composure.

The houseguests who had witnessed the scene seemed too stunned to speak once Jacob followed Edward inside. Edward's fit had been out of character, and the gamers among them were surely trying to dissect his actions for hidden meaning. Was his reaction jealousy born from attraction? Was it annoyance that his partner in the game was literally hanging out with the enemy? Was it both? I assumed they were also trying to find out just what had been happening in the hammock. Jacob and I had kept our hands to ourselves, but they wouldn't have been able to tell one way or the other for the backyard seating area.

James's eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement and satisfaction as I walked by the silent group. I wanted to throttle the little punk, but I had bigger fish to fry than Ponytail. Alice, bless her soul, smiled and nodded in solidarity. I didn't stop to speak. It wouldn't accomplish anything in that moment, so I plowed forward with my head held high. I'd figure out a party line to appease the masses later.

I barged into the HoH suite intent on having it out with Edward. In the last few days, he'd spent more time giving me the cold shoulder and acting like an ass than trying to rebuild the trust he'd destroyed between us. He was the one who selected me as his partner, so either he needed to act like a man and just play the game, or he could walk out of the house and let me find another partner. I was tired of ripping myself apart over him and ready to finally stand up for what was right.

Unfortunately, what I saw when I walked through the door stopped me cold. Edward was sitting on the end of my bed with his elbows braced against his thighs and his head cradled in his hands. He didn't look up when he heard me enter, but instead turned his body away from me and raked his fingers through his hair. The heavy rise and fall of his back and the wet water marks on the side of his shorts were both strong indications that he was crying.

I'd only ever seen Edward Cullen cry twice in my life. The first time was when his mother was diagnosed with cancer and the second was when he held her hand as she died eight months later. It was his nature to remain strong and stoic at all times. He rarely let any extreme emotions show, but today, he'd shown them in spades. That wasn't the Edward I knew. Something was very wrong with him, and no matter how much I wanted to light his ass up with the tirade I'd been rehearsing, I couldn't do it. Nobody deserved to be kicked while they were down.

"Hey," I said softly instead without approaching him. There was no response, so I continued in a calm, delicate voice. "Edward, I know something's going on with you, and I'm not sure what it is. You said you wanted to be my partner, but you've hardly spoken to me at all since the POV competition. Then you flipped out in the backyard today. I can only assume you didn't like Jacob being with me, though I'm not sure how that is even your business." I probably could have left that last bit off if I was trying to be nice to him, but I just couldn't help but lay it all out there.

"You said you wanted your distance," he muttered lowly from his huddled position.

"We have a lot of history together. I have a lot of residual pain from our breakup, but there were a lot of good times between us before that. We have to find a middle ground here." I took a step closer, but stopped myself before reaching the bed. He was right to a certain extent; I needed to keep my distance physically, or I would crumble emotionally.

I twisted the hem of my shirt as I kicked my flip flops off to the side. Giving him my comfort was harder than I thought it would be, but I couldn't leave without trying to reach out to him. "We may not like it, but we really only have one another in this house. We meant something to each other once, and I just want you to know that I'd like to help you. I'm here for you, okay? If you need to talk or even if you just need a hug, I'll be your friend."

Edward finally turned to look at me over his shoulder. His eyes were red-rimmed and the drawn pallor of his moist cheeks concerned me. Long gone was the vibrant Edward from the first night in the house.

"Don't you get it, Bella? I don't want to be your friend?" he spit bitterly, stabbing the already wounded girl inside of me with his brutal rejection. His words stung. They were harsh and malicious in the face of my attempt at civility, and hurt the part of me that still clung naively to the hope of having a life with him again. Tears burned the corner of my eyes, but I refused to cry. I wouldn't let him put me in a position of weakness ever again, no matter how badly he was hurting.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I was only trying to help," I said with more aloofness than I felt. My mother had always taught me to look people in the eyes when speaking to them, but her advice was proving difficult to follow with Edward Cullen on the receiving end of my words.

Edward stared at me in silence, searching my face for something, though I had no clue what it was. As the minute stretched out between us, an awkward tension sunk into the pit of my stomach. "Edward, I…"

"You have it all wrong, Bella!" he stated firmly, cutting me off with his abrupt gruffness. "You've always had it all wrong." Without warning, Edward launched himself at me, took my face into his large hands and silenced me with his searing lips.

My mouth opened to him instinctively, reminding me of how dangerous he could be to my heart. I wasn't kissing him back, but my lack of participation didn't deter him. His kiss was powerful and clean. He used his firm tongue to probe forcefully into my mouth, tasting and savoring me with long sultry flicks. I'd missed his taste and dreamed of his touch. Our bodies blended together seamlessly in my mind, but living it again was so much more intense than anything I'd conjured in my memory.

I didn't want to kiss him back, but as the seconds passed, I realized resistance against his unrelenting dominance was futile. I _needed_ to kiss him. I longed to share that moment with him, if for no other reason than that I knew I'd never allow it happen again. If this was our only opportunity, I was going to savor it. His heady scent and moist mouth were overtaking my senses, so I finally gave into my desire and began to move against him.

The tentative swipe of my tongue across his swollen lips spurred Edward to take me deeper. He pushed his hands off my cheeks until one was clasped behind my neck and the other was fitted firmly into hollow of my back. He pulled me impossibly closer in a desperate attempt to break further through my walls.

Edward Cullen was a master with his lips. All reason was leaving my brain, and I found myself sinking heedlessly into his embrace. He was leading me into the rapture that only he could deliver. He knew my body better than I did, and that gave him the advantage as our teeth clanked in a frantic attempt to dig deeper into the moment.

The kiss, though hungry and demanding, possessed a reverential seriousness to it. Edward wasn't merely acting out his lustful desires, though there was definitely fire rising between us. He was talking to my heart without having to utter a word, explaining himself with a sensual calling that I had been missing for two years. The gravity of his touch was overwhelming, and the longer he explored my mouth, the more lightheaded and unbalanced I was becoming.

As if sensing how lost I was, Edward slowed our kiss and then finished with a few soft pecks to my lips. He rested his forehead against mine, still holding me tightly in his firm hands. Our rapid breaths mixed in the air between us, the moment–the last physical one I would allow–was coming to an end, and neither of us was ready to let go.

"I'm sorry, B," he huffed in a panting voice. My weakness for Edward winning out, I didn't pull away. I hid behind my closed eyes and our melded foreheads. I wasn't ready to look at him yet.

"I know I shouldn't have done that," he continued, "but I just can't be your friend, and I don't mean that I don't want you, so don't you dare think that. I mean I can't _only_ be your friend. I know I burned that bridge a long time ago, but seeing you again has brought back so much."

"Edward…"

"No, please, let me just say this while I still have the courage to get it out." Edward pulled away from me, running his hands down my arms until he was able to curl my fingers into his palms. "I've fucked everything up, baby. I let that fucker, James, get into my head, and I couldn't get over it. I wanted to beat him down for disrespecting my girl, but you're not my girl anymore, are you?"

I cautiously chanced a look into his still tear-stained eyes as I slowly shook my head no. Part of me would always belong to Edward, but I wasn't, and would never again be, his girl. A single hot tear slipped down my cheek as the truth hit me. The part of me that had been holding onto Edward was finally letting go.

Edward released one of my hands and swiped away my tear with the pad of his thumb. He understood what it meant just as I did. Still cupping my face, he continued to speak. "Do you know what has eaten me up the most this week, B?" He wasn't expecting a response, so I didn't offer one. I was still too aware of his hands on my body to speak.

"Two years ago I disrespected you far more than James's words ever could, and that is what is truly destroying me. I don't deserve your friendship and I certainly don't deserve your love; I'm not sure I ever did." He finally let his hands drop from my body in silent resignation and then stepped away from me and sat back on the edge of the bed where I'd originally found him. The moment our bodies were no longer connected, I felt both relief and sorrow in equal measure.

"Then there's Jacob. I want to hate him for being so damn perfect for you. He is exactly the kind of guy you deserve, and if he wasn't trying to steal you away, I'd probably really like the guy." Edward let out a soft laugh as he shook his head briefly, no doubt imagining a friendship with Jake. "But again, you aren't mine to steal. I did that to us. I broke us, and I just need you to know how sorry I am for the terrible decisions I made."

Edward looked so pained, but I was still frozen. I wanted him to touch me again. I wanted him to rub his thumb over my knuckles and help me through this conversation, but that wasn't his role anymore. It was time to stand on my own two feet.

"I especially need to apologize for allowing Tanya to come into our lives." I recoiled at her name, sucking in a sharp breath as it echoed in my ears for the first time in two years. I hadn't heard it spoken since the night that changed my life. Our conversation was entering deadly waters, and there was no way to stop it.

"I messed up. I know you can never forgive me, and I don't expect that from you. But I also can't watch you be with another man and not go insane. I don't know how to act around you, and I'm sorry I kissed you, but I just had to do it."

I finally gathered the strength to free myself from my self-imposed muteness. "Edward, we can't go back to where we were. You've done too much damage, and while I appreciate that you're sorry and that it is difficult for you to know how to act around me now, you did this to us, not me!" My words were clipped and angry. He needed to understand that this was his issue to deal with alone. I wasn't going to tip toe around him when he was the one who destroyed us.

"Who we are today is a direct result of you taking that woman into _our_ bed when you were supposed to love me. I'm not going to try to put on some fake façade and say that your actions didn't devastate me. They did, more than you could possibly ever imagine."

"Bella, you don't know all of the facts."

"Please don't!" I said as I held up my hand to silence him before he could continue. An apology tempered in excuses would only take things backward and we needed to move forward so we could get along for the sake of the money. "Were you drugged?" I asked, thinking that could be a possible reason to forgive him.

"No Bella, I wasn't drugged or even drunk."

"Was somebody holding a gun to your head or threatening you or your family in some way?"

"No, there was no threat and no blackmail."

"Then there aren't any other reasons that would change anything." I wasn't trying to be close-minded about him, but he'd readily admitted that he slept with another woman. No context outside of being drugged or threatened could justify that breach of our relationship.

"Bella, I just want to explain everything to you. Please give me that. Things aren't what you think they are."

"Don't sit there and try to tell me it wasn't exactly what I thought or that I don't know all of the facts. You must remember that you admitted everything to me. That night, when I walked in on your public display at the bar, I confronted you and you flat out admitted to me that you had been with her, so don't try to spin the story a different way now. I bought into your lies once, and I won't do it again."

"Bella, please, just let me…"

"No!" I stepped further away from him, getting angrier by the minute. "We are not going to rehash this. It's done. I get that James makes you mad, and frankly, I want to strangle him as much as you do, but Jacob is a good guy. You don't have the right to be pissed and jealous. So if you feel those things, keep it to yourself. Don't make a scene in front of the house. This money means a lot to me, and I'm not going to let you ruin it by drudging up our past. So tell me now whether you're in or you're out."

"I'm in, Bella. I know you're right, and I'm sorry. I'll get it under control. I won't ruin this for you. I promise. I just think there are things you need to know before we continue. Please give me the chance to clear the record. I fully admit that I fucked up and that our breakup with one hundred percent my fault. I also get that there is nothing I could ever say to earn back your love, but you have to know the truth."

"You cheated on me, Edward. I saw it and you admitted it. There is no other truth that matters. I know I can't trust you with my heart, but I'm hoping I can trust you in this game. If you are as sorry as you say you are, then help me win. Be there for me and show me that you're on my side in this house. That's all you can do to make it up to me at this point." Knowing that I couldn't handle anymore, I stepped to the door and left him with one final thought.

"And Edward, if you ever try to kiss me again, I'm going to knee you in the balls." With that, I left a stunned Edward alone in the HoH suite. We had an eviction to coordinate.

The next twenty-four hours in the house were tense, to say the least. Jessica and Victoria were each volleying for votes. Our six person alliance had discussed the options briefly. Edward and Rose pushed to evict Victoria as the stronger of the two nominees, but the rest of us pushed to evict Jessica. She was beyond annoying and none of us wanted to risk being paired with her if the wrong person was evicted the following week.

Ultimately, Edward and Rose deferred to the group, conceding that Victoria wasn't a very strong player either, so there wasn't much risk in letting her remain in the house over Jessica. Even though Jacob, Esme and Laurent weren't a part of our secret alliance, they too agreed to vote Jessica out. She had been rubbing us all the wrong way.

With that decided, Edward apologized for his behavior earlier in the week. He truthfully admitted being jealous of his partner's blooming affections toward another man, but graciously accepted that he had no right to be. He promised to keep his head in the game and off the idea of a "showmance" with me. Our housemates didn't know our history, so they believed his story of a quick recovery from his lapse in judgment. Since our kiss, Edward and I had kept pretty clear physical boundaries with one another, so I was confident that nobody suspected our secret.

By the night of the live eviction show, the housemates were all dolled up and waiting for Julie in the living room. We didn't expect any surprises, and Edward and I wouldn't be competing in the HoH competition. I was hoping that getting out of our shared suite would do Edward and I some good, so all and all, I was in high spirits.

"Hello, houseguests!"

"Hi, Julie," we all responded together.

"In just a few moments we will begin the live vote and eviction, but, before we do, I want to know how you've been enjoying your first week in the house. Alice, what is it like living alone in a house with a bunch of strangers?

"It's been a blast, Julie. I couldn't think of a better way to spend the summer. This is just such a fantastic environment," Alice said with the bouncing effervescence that I'd come to love about her.

"And how about you, Jasper? You seem to be enjoying yourself. How have you and your partner been getting along?" Julie asked.

"What's not to like, Julie? Miss Alice is a peach. I lucked out when she became my partner." Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper, cooed at him and hugged his arm into her chest. They really did make a cute pair, but I worried that their closeness would paint a target on their backs, which could eventually weaken our alliance.

"Well it seems you two are well suited. Now, Jessica and Victoria, in just a few minutes, your housemates will casts their live votes to evict, but before they do, you each have one last chance to plead your case. Jessica, you will go first tonight."

"Thank you, Julie," Jessica squawked as she stood and tugged at her unnecessarily tight skirt, pulling it down to an only moderately distasteful length. "I just want you all to know that I'm fully aware that I'm a super big threat in this game. Let's face it; all of you girls wish you had this." Jessica turned to the side and ran her hands down the front her body as she pushed her ass out. She was more impressed by her silhouette than I was, and given the look on her face, Rose agreed.

"But I know I'm safe because you boys don't want to let me go. You know I can make these long, hot days a lot more fun." She blew a few quick air kisses at each of the boys. She was so wildly inappropriate that I wasn't sure whether to laugh at her pathetic display or feel badly that she was so clearly delusional. Jessica sat down and crossed her legs, looking proud and confident.

"Thank you, Jessica, for that… well for whatever that was," Julie said from the flat screen. "Victoria, it's your turn."

"Well, damn, how does a girl even begin to follow that?" Victoria asked, holding her hands out toward Jessica. "I just want to say that I've had a great time getting to know everybody this week, and I hope you'll give me a chance to stick around a little longer." Victoria's speech was as dignified as Jessica's had been ridiculous. I still understood Edward's concern that we were voting out the weaker of the two players, but after Jessica's speech, I couldn't have been happier that she was going home.

"Thank you. It's time for the live voting to begin. As always, the two nominees are not allowed to vote. Edward and Bella, as the current heads of household, you will only vote in the event of a tie and you will only have one vote between you. One at a time, the rest of you will enter the diary room and casts your votes to evict. Partners, remember that while you are playing this game together, your votes are your own. Laurent, you are first. Please go to the diary room."

Laurent got up and walked out of the room. The live video feed was only on in the diary room during each vote, so we were free to talk quietly as each houseguest was called back. Julie called each of them by name, and then finally came back to deliver the news. I was confident that we all knew how the votes had fallen.

"Houseguests, the votes are in. When I reveal the results, the evicted houseguests will have just a moment to gather her belongings, say her goodbyes and walk out the front door. By a vote of ten to one, Jessica, you have been eliminated from the game.

"What! Are you kidding me? This is so stupid. You kept her over me? Seriously?" Instead of the hugs and well wishes that typically accompany an eviction, Jessica stormed out the door in a flurry of overdramatic sighs and huffs.

A few people laughed as they ran off into the bedrooms to change for the HoH competition. We had no idea what was coming, so we needed to be prepared for anything. Because I wasn't playing, I stood in front of the houseguests photos and waited for the color to fade from Jessica's photo. It only took a moment. The arrival of the first black and white houseguest photo signaled that the first player was down, and I was one step closer to the money.

We all filed out into the backyard nine minutes later. Big Brother had instructed us earlier in the day that after the live eviction, we would only have the time it would take for two commercial breaks and the evicted houseguest interview to change and get into our spots in the backyard. We all made it in plenty of time, but as it turned out, nobody even needed to change.

Ten booths were standing side by side in the yard connected by shields that would prevent each player from looking at his or her neighbor. I knew the set-up well from watching the show. The houseguests wouldn't be playing a physical competition this week. Edward, Victoria and I all took our seats on the benches at the side of the yard, while the remaining ten players found their respective spots in each of the booths.

"Houseguests," Julie called out once we were all in place. "There is a vacancy in the HoH bedroom, and that can only mean one thing: the power is back up for grabs. Edward and Bella, as outgoing heads of household, you are not eligible to compete. Victoria, because you don't have a partner this week, you are safe from eviction and also ineligible to compete."

With a third of our alliance unable to compete for HoH, our hopes were resting primarily on the other four. The good news was that we had some folks on our side even if they weren't in our alliance. I felt sure that if Esme or Jacob won, they would nominate James. We just had to make sure that James and Mike didn't win.

"You've been inside the house for one week now, so it's time to play Big Brother Current Events." Everybody always got excited when the competitions were announced, but this one seemed particularly exciting. We had only been sequestered for a week, but even that short time had felt like an eternity since we had absolutely zero access to the outside world.

"I will read a statement about a current event that has happened in the last week. You will use the dials in front of you to tell me whether that statement is true or false. You will play the game individually, but if you win, your partner wins as well. Between each question, make sure to reset your dial. Are you ready to begin?" Several houseguests called out their affirmations, while others nodded or gave thumbs-up signals.

"Okay, question one: this week, the paparazzi caught the young Twilight starlet cheating on her heartthrob co-star boyfriend. True or false?" The sound of dial tumblers rolling back and forth sounded through the yard until everybody had their answers.

"The answer is true. Compromising photographs were leaked this week of Kristen Stewart and her _Snow White and the Huntsman_ director, Rupert Sanders. Alice and Esme, you both got that question wrong, please take your seats. Will the rest of you please reset your dials?"

Alice slid on the bench next to me, looking pissed. I wasn't sure whether it was more because of the information about Rob and Kristen or whether it was because she was out of the game. She mouthed "poor Rob" at me and I had to laugh. Alice had already told me about her love of all things Twilight. She'd probably be in mourning for a few days.

"Question two: true or false, in a surprising political twist this week, presidential hopeful, Mitt Romney, selected actor Bruce Willis as his running mate in an effort to appeal to more moderate voters?" Once again the dials turned, but the selection of answers was far more mixed. James, Jacob, Rose, Laurent and Irina selected false, while Emmett, Jasper, and Mike said true. I bit my nails and bounced my foot against the grass as I waited for the answer. I was hoping like hell that the question was true, or we were about to lose two more players in our alliance.

"The answer is false," Julie announced. "Mitt Romney has chosen Wisconsin Congressman, Paul Ryan, as his vice presidential running mate. That means that Mike, Jasper and Emmett, you got it wrong and you are out. Will the rest of you please reset your dials?"

James looked smug, but Rose was still in the game. She could do this; she had to do it or we were all in trouble.

"Question three: this week Prince William helped rescue a drowning puppy from a river. True or false?"

Rose and James said false while the others said true. "Come on, come on, come on," Edward chanted beside me. We needed James to be kicked out, even if it meant that Rose was out, too.

"The correct answer is false. Prince William actually helped rescue a drowning teenager. Jacob, Laurent and Irina, you are all out. Rose and James, please reset." James pumped his hand in the air, and my heart sank a bit more. It was too close for my comfort.

"Okay, houseguests, question four. This week, Olympic gold medal swimming champion, Ryan Lochte, announced that he is engaged to actress Nikki Reed." I sucked in a breath and waited. James chose false and Rose chose true. Alice, Esme and I all linked hands and bent forward a bit waiting for the answer.

"The answer is… false. Rose, you got it wrong. So that means that James, you and Mike will be the new Heads of Household. Congratulations."

My entire body started trembling with the realization that Edward and I were in serious trouble. With James at the helm, there was no question that we would be nominated this week. I quickly handed my HoH key over to Mike, while Edward handed his to James. The look of sheer hatred in Edward's eyes told me that he knew our days were numbered as well.

"I hope you're ready, Edward," James said with a seething tone that confirmed my suspicions. "I told you I'd come for her."

**AN: I know these events didn't all happen this week, but let's just pretend, shall we?" I hope you all enjoyed their first kiss. Do you think there really is more to Edward's actions with Tanya as he claims or is he just a recovering asshole? Let me know what you think and send me some lovies.**


	6. Chapter 6: Week 2 Nominations

**AN: I don't own Twilight or Big Brother. I do enjoy both, however, so this little fic is the result. I am not having it beta'd, so I apologize for any typos and errors. So, without further ado, onward…**

Week 2: Nominations

I had not planned to go see James's HoH room, but my morbid curiosity got the best of me, and I just couldn't resist. There was an unspoken rule in the Big Brother house that dictated that all houseguests should go visit the room of the newly crowned HoH, even if going meant feigning interest in somebody for whom one held little regard. Not going was tantamount to game suicide. Thumbing one's nose at the person in power simply wasn't a strategically sound decision if that houseguest wanted to avoid being nominated. Given, however, that James had been goading Edward about our certain nomination for the last twenty-four hours, the pretense didn't seem necessary in our case.

Edward refused to go up to the HoH on principle, which I completely understood. Frankly, I was grateful he was staying away. James and Edward had an explosive relationship, at best. Being cramped together in a tiny room was certain to light one of their fuses, and none of us needed to witness that. Naturally, Edward didn't want me to go either, but so far, he wasn't interfering with my choices. He knew better than to cross the line I'd drawn in the sand of our relationship, and for that, I was truly thankful.

I did overhear him telling Emmett to stay by my side at all times. He had only whispered the protective order, but I heard his words–and their meaning–loud and clear. I had to admit, if only in the secret recesses of my mind, that it warmed my chilled heart just a fraction to know that Edward still cared about me. Hell, I was happy to know he had ever cared at all. That was something I'd doubted when he cheated on me.

Edward's concerns aside, I wanted to go up to HoH to get a glimpse of the man behind the crazy. I had to give James credit; he was as shrewd as they come, always pushing the boundaries of sadism, but never breaking through them. He knew his limits in the house, and obviously understood that the producers were always watching and the cameras were always rolling. He was very careful never to break one of the official rules of the game, and as such, the producer's hands were surely tied when it came to refereeing his behavior.

He would taunt Edward with promises of lecherous behavior aimed toward me, but he never threatened anybody with physical violence. He would hover ominously in our personal space, but he had never touched any of the other players in a violent manner. He was crude and hostile, but never became overtly or physically aggressive. He toed a thin line, but evidently, his actions weren't not deemed dangerous.

Where he pushed Edward, he pulled at me, going further with his words and actions than he did with the others. He was constantly finding ways to touch me such as running his hands over my shoulders and patting my head whenever he passed me. He'd even dared to kiss my cheek once while I was standing in the kitchen. That sort of contact, while unwelcome, didn't break any particular Big Brother rules. Edward, of course, was standing beside me and saw the entire display. He had a different set of rules when it came to me.

"Hey, babe," James had said after the kiss, clearly hoping that his term of endearment toward me would piss Edward off, as if the kiss itself hadn't already been enough to set that particular train in motion.

"James," I huffed back, balling my hands into tight fists at my sides. I was in danger of breaking a rule right across his nose if he didn't stop touching me. "Do not, and I mean never ever, touch me again. Do you hear me?"

"Ah, sweets, don't play hard to get." He lifted his hand and tried to cup my cheek, but I turned away from him and stepped out of reach before he made contact. "Frigidness really doesn't become you. You're barely woman enough for me as it is. Just do as I say and run along now. I'll be here when you're ready to apologize and play nice."

James' macho, condescending remarks were too much, and I lost it on him. "Look here, you little creep." I was the one crowding James's personal space now as I pointed my finger right in his face, making sure not to make actual contact.

"Do not talk to me. Do not touch me. Don't even look at me. I don't care if you are the HoH or Big Brother himself. You come near me again, and I'll make your life a living hell." Edward pulled me from the room, remaining oddly calm and quiet in the face of my argument with James. I wasn't done fighting back, but Edward was right to pull me away. I couldn't let James win by sinking to his level and getting myself thrown off the show. He was the one who needed to be evicted.

What I found most interesting was that Edward, the man who had turned his back on me and sent me into the lowest period of my life, had been the one to help me. Edward had known what I needed most, and instead of fighting James, he opted to take care of me. It was really confusing, and I hated that my traitorous heart for melting under Edward's chivalry.

Edward was waiting for James to slip up, hoping that the producers would boot him from the game once and for all. Like me, Edward wouldn't allow himself to react and risk expulsion. He would never risk leaving me alone in the house with James. My appreciation was hard for me to swallow. I was still so hurt and angry, but every time I felt Edward protecting me, I opened to the possibility of a future friendship.

As for James, well, I knew he would never slip up enough to get himself kicked off the show. James was too smart to be removed from the game on a technicality. He wasn't going anywhere unless we beat him fair and square, and to beat him, we needed ammunition. Knowing this, I wanted to get a hint at what made him tick, and the HoH room was the best place to start my reconnaissance mission. I was sure no great secrets would be revealed from a few photographs and the letter from home, but there could be something that could give us leverage down the road.

Mike had the front room in the suite. He was as giddy as a school girl–at least to the extent his masculine sensibilities would allow–when he saw all of his personal items. There were several pictures of his family, and much to my surprise, even a girlfriend. His care package was full of candy: Milk Duds, Twizzlers, Skittles, Dum Dums and Jolly Ranchers. If I hadn't understood it before, I did now. Mike was a man-child. His room was a testament to his youthful spirit. The pièce de résistance, the thing that really clinched his Peter Pan image, was the stuffed walrus on his bed.

"Wally!" Mike squealed when he saw it. He snatched it off the comforter where it had been nestled in front of the pillow and tucked it under his arm like a football, patting it once on the head for good measure. The toy was wearing a football jersey that read "Carson High School" on the back. It was obvious that Wally was a school mascot of some sort, but it didn't make his appearance in the Big Brother house any less peculiar.

Alice snorted and turned away, trying desperately not to laugh to the man-child's face. Emmett wasn't as successful, guffawing and heckling Mike for his choice in bedmates. The look of horror on Mike's face was so priceless that I almost wet my pants. He looked like a scorned little boy as he pulled Wally from under his arm and kissed his nose. "Don't listen to them, buddy, they're just jealous that they don't get to sleep with the mightiest walrus in the world."

Mike would never live that moment down, and I was certain a few choice nicknames would come out of the whole ordeal. Once our snickers died down, I ventured into James's room. There were certainly no stuffed animals there. His room was still warm and welcoming, having been decorated by the Big Brother powers that be, but there were no personal items other than a single photograph next to his basket of food. I only looked at it from a distance, but from what I could make out, the picture was of James as a young boy. There was an older man in the picture as well, who I presumed to be his grandfather, but I couldn't be sure. They were standing in front of an old metallic mint green Plymouth Skylark. The man had his arm wrapped around James, and James was looking up at the man smiling.

It was the first time I think I had ever seen James look truly happy. The sweet boy in the picture stood in stark contrast to the shaking man in front of us, who looked more like a rabid dog than a normal person. His eyes were darker than usual and his frame far more rigid. Without speaking he shoved the picture off the table with a sideways swat of his hand and then grabbed the note from his basket. He didn't even bother opening it before crumpling it into a tight wad and lofting it into the corner instead.

I didn't know why, but something about the picture had set him off. Emmett must have noticed the change in his demeanor as well because he grasped my hand tightly and started pulling me back through the bathroom. He grabbed Rose, who was on her way into James's room, shaking his head no.

"The guy's coming unhinged," he whispered. "Let's get downstairs and leave him be." The rest of the houseguests, save for Mike and Victoria, were right behind us. While Mike's affection for a small stuffed animal had been oddly amusing, James's behavior had been oddly disturbing. I was ready to get the heck out of Dodge and a bit curious about why Victoria didn't share that same impulse.

Edward didn't bother asking why we all had rushed down the spiral staircase with bemused looks on our faces. Jasper and Emmett would more than likely fill him in on the dirt later, so I didn't offer any information personally. I wasn't even sure what I would have said. My job, as far as Edward was concerned, was to keep things as tranquil as possible so that he didn't lose his cool.

The "Have/Have Not" competition was a few hours later. Victoria's safety made her an automatic "Have" for the week and the host for the day. "It's time to play the "Great Fall of China!" Victoria called out to us. There were two rows of tables spaced about twenty feet apart. Each table contained stacks of crisp white china cups and saucers, which were sitting on top of brightly colored tablecloths that corresponded with the shirts each team had been given to wear. Edward and I were the green team. He was positioned at one green table and I was at the other.

"Here's how this works," Victoria continued. "As a team, you will race between your two tables seven times. The first three teams to complete that race will win the competition and be the 'Haves' for the week. The last two teams will be the 'Have Nots'. James and Mike, you are automatically 'Haves' this week, so you do not need to play." Upon hearing this news, James turned on his heel and walked back into the house. Whispers erupted through the yard, but nobody moved. Quite frankly, we were all glad he was gone.

After a moment, Victoria started talking again. "Okay, where was I?" she asked lightly, smiling up at us brightly as if trying to diffuse the tension in the yard. "The competition seems pretty simple, but here's where it gets tricky. Each of you will be carrying a tray with one hand, and each time you get to a table, you will add one cup and one saucer to that tray and then hand the tray off to your partner. The first three teams to successfully stack six cups and six saucers into a single stack on your tray and then make it back to the opposite table will win. If at any point during the race, you drop any cup or saucer, you must start completely over again at the beginning. Also, you may not touch your cups while in your lane. You may only touch them while stacking them at your table. Everybody understand?"

We all nodded and waited for Victoria's prompt us to begin. The competition seemed easy enough, but a few minutes into the game as Edward handed off our tray stacked four cups and four saucers high, our tower came crashing down in a clanging clatter of breaking china. "Damn," I cursed, frustrated as hell.

"It's okay, B, we can do this," Edward encouraged as I raced back to the far table to start over. The sound of rickety china clinking together echoed in my ears as the other teams raced down their lanes. Alice looked solid from where I stood. She had little hands, but they were steady. Jacob and Irina looked equally composed. They were calling out to one another and generally working well together.

Esme and Laurent and Emmett and Rose were having about the same luck that Edward and I were having, which meant none at all. Between our three teams, we'd broken enough cups and saucers to serve a full service at the Russian Tea Room. My arms were aching so badly that I couldn't stop them from shaking, which in turn meant more broken china. I was fine on the first few rounds, but each time we got beyond three sets of cups and saucers, I couldn't hold the tray level enough to stop our pile form tumbling down.

Fortunately, Edward was solid. He hadn't yelled at me once, though he undoubtedly had reason enough to do so. I knew there was little chance of us completing the challenge, but Edward continued to cheer me on with positive reinforcement. He was acting like the old Edward. He was gallant and charming and way too damn appealing for his own good. Damn him.

Alice and Jasper only had to restart once, ultimately finishing in first place. I gave her a quick congratulatory smile. She curtsied with appreciation and waved back at me. "Come on, Bella," she cheered. "You can do this. Just think of the slop. You don't want to have to eat that stuff."

I knew Alice meant well, but her words made me even more nervous, and by extension, my hands more shaky. Luckily, Edward gauged my reaction perfectly. "Just focus on my voice, Bella," he said softly as I handed the tray off to him. "Keep it steady, sweetheart, we've got this." Jacob and Irina were finishing next to us, but I kept my eyes on the china and let Edward's soothing voice guide me.

Edward and I finally found our rhythm, but it was too late. As Edward was making his way to the finish line, I heard Rose and Emmett celebrating loudly from the far side of the course. It was over. Not only were Edward and I going to be nominated, but to add insult to injury, we were going to be "Have Nots" as well. It was the icing on the already rotten cake.

The slop was everything its gray, mushy appearance promised it would be. America didn't help out much either, having voted to supplement our slop with black licorice and pork rinds. Honestly, it was the most disgusting mix of food conceivable, and it was inconceivable to believe that I would be able to consume it. Thus, I was relegated to slop only twenty-four seven for an entire week. Big Brother absolutely hated me.

Edward was being a much better sport about the entire thing than I was. I had no idea how he was able to maintain his calmness in the face of certain nomination, but he did. His behavioral patterns were too difficult for me to track. While HoH, he had acted like a daemon version of himself. Now, as the slated nominee for eviction, he was cool as a cucumber. Naturally, I preferred this Edward to his moody, psycho alter ego, but his flip flopping emotional state was a bit hard to trust.

James, on the other hand, held a much more even temperament. He was creepy all of the time without fail. He was being exceedingly domineering toward me, which I knew was his attempt to get to Edward and to put me in my place. He'd called me his pet and offered to rub my feet, a scary suggestion that I promptly turned down. He held doors for me, pulled out chairs for me, and even brought me a glass of the dreaded slop when I was outside by the pool. Each nice action was laced with a snide comment or a put down, but he had not touched me again since our encounter in the kitchen. Touching or not, he needed to reread his book on winning friends and influencing people if he honestly believed that such behavior would lure me into his bed.

Of course, for every superficially nice thing James did for me, he also winked or sneered at Edward as if to say "hey man, you're going home, and I'm going to mess with your girl when you're gone." James's altruism toward me could not be trusted anymore than Edward's mood swings could. I saw through his plan, and only hoped Edward believed in me enough to know that I would never fall for James's ruse.

By the time the nomination ceremony rolled around, most of the houseguests were feeling pretty safe about the nominations. The scripted nomination speech introduction went off without a hitch, and after the last two keys were pulled from the box, James stepped forward to confirm what we all had known from the moment he and Mike had become HoH.

"Edward and Bella, Mike and I have nominated you both for eviction tonight. Bella, sweet love, you know I adore you." My skin began to crawl as the word love dripped form his mouth in a wash of sleazy arrogance I'd grown to detest from him. His words were edged with dirty insinuations and a sick undertone that made my stomach churn.

"Unfortunately, you have the poor fortune of being paired with Edward. He doesn't deserve to be in this house, and he most certainly doesn't deserve you. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, and by this time next week, he'll be gone and your legs will be wrapped tightly around my waist as I bring you the greatest pleasure you've ever known. I'm sorry that you have to be collateral damage this week."

I could feel the heat rolling off Edward as James delivered his nauseating speech. To his credit, he didn't flinch or yell, but I knew him. He was fuming beneath the surface. James was playing on what he perceived to be Edward's greatest weakness: a volatile temper worsened by jealousy.

What James didn't know, however, was the Edward was fiercely protective. Was he also the jealous type? Sure. Did he sometimes lash out when he was jealous? Absolutely. But where that character flaw had brought Edward to his knees last week, his protectiveness was energizing and motivating him this week. I knew Edward would do everything in his power to keep me safe from James. So even though I couldn't trust Edward with my heart, I was confident that I could trust him with my physical safety.

"Edward, what can I say?" James said with a low, menacing chuckle. "I do believe I told you this was going to happen. Your time in the Big Brother house is coming to an end and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I own you, just like I own this house and just like I own our lovely Isabella. So good luck in the POV because you're going to need it against me. I'm gunning for you, so watch yourself."

"And with that," Mike piped in, Wally still under his arm, "the nominations ceremony is adjourned."

**AN: Hi there. Tonight was a double elimination night on BB, so I thought I would honor the occasion with a short update. There were nods to one movie and one TV show that I don't own in this chapter. Does anybody know what they were? Come leave me some lovies with your best guesses. **


	7. Chapter 7: Week 2 POV

**AN: I don't own Twilight or Big Brother. I do enjoy both; however, so this little fic is the result. I am not having it beta'd, so I apologize for any typos and errors. So, without further ado, onward…**

**Thank you sooo much for whoever nominated me for fic of the week over at the Lemonade stand. www. **thelemonadestand. net (remove spaces). Please go vote for your favorite.

Week 2: POV

I padded down the main hall of the Big Brother house, bleary-eyed and aching from the worst night of sleep I had experienced in recent memory. The "Have Not" room was a twisted corner of hell reserved for those poor souls unlucky enough to be banished there. The bed, and that was stretching the term to its limits, was more of a workbench than a mattress. There were no pillows and no blankets. Instead, there was only a thin rubber pad to dampen the sting of the unforgiving surface.

After tossing and turning for hours, I ended up curled on the floor, which led to current stitch in my aching neck and the bruise on my shoulder. After about two hours of total sleep throughout the night, I gave up. I stretched my arms stiffly above my head as I made my way into the kitchen, loving the feel of the pull on my sore muscles. What I really needed was caffeine, but since a piping hot cup coffee was not on the "Have Not" approved dietary list, I filled my mug with room temperature slop instead.

I yawned into my unappealing cup as I took a gulp of the thick sludge. Before moving the cup away from my face, I spotted Edward sitting on the couch in the living room. The sun was just beginning to rise over the Big Brother house, and I had assumed he was still asleep like the rest of the houseguests. I had been too foggy-brained to even notice he was missing from the "Have Not" room.

Edward was resting against his elbow in the corner of the couch with his feet propped up and crossed on the coffee table. He looked cozy and warm, both of the things I wished I was in that moment. I set my cup down next to his socked feet and then gently climbed onto the couch next to him, curling myself under his arm and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm, morning, B," he whispered in a deep, sleep-filled voice.

"Mmm," I hummed back, still too hazy to form actual words. He pulled me into his side and kissed my temple before replacing his lips with his cheek. He was hard and soft all at the same time, and I could feel myself being lulled back to sleep by his rhythmic breathing just above me.

I absentmindedly found the hem of his shirt at the top of his sleep pants and pushed my hand up underneath the soft cotton. As I'd done a million times before, I traced my fingers up the top of his happy trail, over his belly button and then onto the tight skin over his abs. They felt so good under my fingers. I scratched at him a few times in a stretchy, cuddly kind of way and then nuzzled further into his warmth. I always loved snuggling with Edward. It was one of my favorite ways to wake up in the mornings.

"Sweetheart," he said softly, trying to get my attention. He had begun lovingly rubbing his hand up and down my arm, and the repetitive motion was making me relax more by the moment.

"Hmm?" I responded again from my bubble of half sleep.

"I'm certainly not complaining, but why exactly are you being so sweet to me? Don't get me wrong. I could hold you for hours and still not have had enough, but it just seems a little odd since you've made it abundantly clear how much you despise me."

I pulled back from him, though I kept my hand on his skin under his shirt. His eyes were hooded with sleep, but they were still able to look straight through me and into my heart. Nothing he was saying made any sense. I stared at him puzzled for another moment while he waited patiently for me to catch onto what he was trying to ask.

I blinked a few times and shook my head as bits and pieces of reality started to creep back into my frame of consciousness. Suddenly it struck me. I yanked back my hand as fast as I could and bounded backwards to the opposite end of the couch.

I wasn't at home with my live-in boyfriend. I was sitting in the Big Brother house with the man who had broken my heart. Blood pooled into my cheeks as I realized what I had just done. I hadn't even thought about it. When I saw Edward sitting there, I just went to him as if the past two years had never happened and we were still together.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I ah, I just…" I couldn't get the words out. Every single day I seemed to do something ridiculous to embarrass myself in front of this man.

"You just?" he prompted, raising an eyebrow at me in half challenge, half amusement.

"Please just forget what just happened," I demanded as I stood up and grabbed my slop mug. "I was half asleep and I wasn't even focusing on what I was doing. It was just.."

"Instinct?" he provided, grinning more broadly. "You came to me on instinct, right?"

"No! Of course not." The truthful answer would have been 'yes'. I was drawn to him instinctively, but I couldn't say that. I wouldn't admit to him that loving on him and snuggling with him was a natural inclination for me. He didn't need to know how much my body craved him or how good it had felt to feel so close to him again.

"I was mostly sleepwalking," I supplied as a flimsy alternative explanation.

"You talk in your sleep, B, but in all the years I've known you, I've never once known you to sleepwalk." He was full-on grinning, as if proud of himself for drawing me into his web.

"Well, things change, Edward. Maybe I do now. You haven't seen me in two years."

"No, I think you wanted to cuddle with me. It's okay, you know. I miss being close to you all the time. You can always come to me." His words would have seemed sweet and endearing to anybody else in any other situation, but all they did was aggravate me because I knew the truth.

"You are so infuriating," I gritted out between my clenched teeth.

"And yet, you can't seem to stay away from me," he volleyed right back. I knew he was being mostly playful, but there was also a hint of unsettling truth to what he had said, which made his words sit uncomfortably in my heart. I turned on my heel only to come face to face with Alice and Rose.

They were staring at us with their mouths agape. I had no idea how much they had seen, but based on the approaching chuckle behind me, I knew the joke was on me.

"Morning, ladies," Edward said brightly in a light, melodious voice as he passed by us on his way to the hallway that led to the bathroom.

"Uh, hi," I said less articulately than I would have preferred. Alice put her hands on her hips and Rose shook her head at me.

"Arcade room, now," Rose said, turning away and moving toward the closed door at the opposite end of the kitchen from where we were standing. I couldn't tell if she was pissed or curious. Her tones were often difficult for me to decode.

When I didn't move to follow, Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me toward the inquisition I knew was coming. I was starting to panic. Edward thought it was funny that they had seen us, but it was quite possible that they had seen or heard something that would hint towards our previous relationship. I trusted them more than anybody in the house, but Edward and I had already agreed not to discuss our past with anybody for the sake of our game. I had a sinking suspicion that I wasn't going to be able to hold true to that promise, no matter how much I might try.

"Okay, Bella," Alice began once we were safely corralled into the arcade room where we were sure no other houseguest could hear us. I pulled my knees up under my body and rested my sore shoulder up against a grouping of four soft pillows. I pulled another into my lap, and held it tightly to my chest. It wouldn't be much of a shield, but it was the best defense I had at that moment. "Time to spill, woman! Get to it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alice."

"Really, Bella? Are you going to play it that way with us? We're supposed to be a team," Rose said, sounding as annoyed as I had been talking to Edward on the couch. She didn't convey the type of warm fuzzy feeling that was typically conducive to spilling one's guts, but the look on her face didn't leave much room for debate.

"Seriously, there really isn't anything to tell. Why, what did you see?" I hedged.

"Well, let's see," Rose stated imply. "Alice, I know what I saw, why don't you enlighten our dear little friend here about what you saw?"

"Oh, Bella," Alice grabbed onto my hand and pulled it into her lap. "When we walked in, you and Edward were cuddled together on the couch and you had your hand up his shirt."

I let my head fall, hoping my hair would hide me. They had seen more than I had anticipated, and I knew I was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"There was just something so familiar about the way you were with one another," she finished.

"Oh, come on, Alice. It isn't as if you and Jasper don't cuddle together all the time. It was nothing special." I hoped my challenge would distract her, but I was fairly certain that hope would be short-lived.

"I don't go around pretending I don't adore Jasper. In fact, I think I could fall in love with him pretty damn easily. You, on the other hand, do your best to keep a wall up between you and Edward. Until this morning, that is. This morning you acted like you had known him for years." Alice looked over her shoulder at Rose, who was smiling conspiratorially. Rose didn't smile much at all, so whenever she did, you knew she was highly pleased. A small smile for Rose was like a boisterous laugh on anybody else.

My heart sped up a bit. Depending on how well they focused on what Edward had said, they still may only be talking in generalities, but somehow I knew that wasn't the case.

"In fact," Rose piped in, ridding me of the last of my hopes to keep things under wrap. "If I recall correctly, Edward said something about knowing you for… what was it Alice?" she asked looking back at the little dark headed jumping bean next to me. "Oh, I remember. He said years, Bella. He hasn't seen you in years. Care to explain what that means?"

I bit my lip and looked between the two sets of expectant eyes waiting for my answer. They'd heard too much. There was no hiding it. I had to do damage control to make sure they kept this new information to themselves. Edward and I were already on the block as the week's nominees for eviction. We didn't need any bigger target on our backs than we already had.

"Come on, Bella. No matter how long you stall us, we're going to get answers," Alice said with a sweet reassuring voice. "I knew there was something going on between the two of you that didn't quite add up. There always seems to be a silent conversation happening between you to which the rest of us aren't privy."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, but you guys have to promise to keep this between us. Please. You have to promise me." I didn't want to break Edward's trust, but here was really no way out of the situation unless I fessed up.

"Bella, you're my friend and my teammate. I would never betray your trust."

"Even though you've betrayed ours by keeping this from us!" Rose snapped a bit more harshly than I would have liked.

"Okay, Pot. Meet Kettle," Alice challenged Rose curtly. Rose held up her hands in defeat and sunk back into the pillows before motioning for me to continue with a sweep of her hand.

"What in the world does that mean, Alice?" I asked, totally confused. "You essentially just called Rose out for being a hypocrite. Wait a minute! Rose, do you know somebody in the house, too?" I was shocked. Edward and I had debated whether our meeting again in the house had been a set up or whether it was a coincidence. I had figured it was a coincidence because I could think of no logical explanation for how the producers set it all up. But if there was another pair in the house that knew one another, then that theory was essentially blown right out of the water.

"Nice, Alice. Thanks so much for that." Rose looked irritated, but not particularly angry. "Bella, we can get to my story in a minute. Right now, however, it's your turn. What is said in the arcade room stays in the arcade room."

"Fine. Edward is going to be so pissed off at me for telling you." Alice clapped her hands together, pleased as punch that I was about to fill her need for information.

I twisted the tag on the corner of the pillow tightly around my finger so that my finger tip turned bright red, and then after releasing it again, I began to retell my story. "Edward and I didn't plan this; you have to know that from the start. I was shocked when he walked into the house on premiere night. Before that, I hadn't seen or spoken to him in just over two years."

"Oh my God! You must have died when you saw him. Were you guys a couple outside the house? I bet you love him don't you? He is such a handsome man. Oh, Bella you are so, so lucky. I'm so happy for you. Tell me every juicy detail and don't leave out a single morsel."

Rose placed her hands on Alice's shoulders and anchored her down against her seat. "Alice, take a breath and let the woman tell you what happened. Rose was rolling her eyes at Alice, but when she nodded at me, I understood that she was more curious to hear my story than bothered by Alice's exuberance.

"Anyway," I continued. "Edward and I knew each other a few years ago, and yes, we were a couple."

"I knew it!" Alice cheered.

"Alice, please," Rose said again, this time with a deep reverberation in her voice that hinted at her growing annoyance.

"We actually lived together for about a year, but in the end, I learned that he wasn't the person I thought he was. He wasn't honest with me, so I left. Not only our apartment, but our town. I had a job offer in Atlanta, so I packed up my stuff and got out of there a few days after I found out. I haven't seen him since. There really isn't much more to tell."

"I don't think so, Bella." Alice was more calm than before, but no less demanding of information. "You can't just say that he 'wasn't honest' and leave it at that. What happened?"

"He um." I stopped talking for a moment and swiped at the tears that had begun pooling in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't talk about Tanya without opening up my wounds again. "He cheated on me." The words were like acid on my tongue, burning and scolding me all over again.

"Oh, Bella." Alice hugged my shoulders and then sat back on her feet and waited for me to continue. She wasn't bouncing anymore. I'd dashed her excitement the way Edward had dashed my hopes of a life as his wife.

"Edward was working late one night, or at least that is what he told me. I had received some amazing news that evening, and when I called his cell, he didn't answer so I tried his office. Margot, his assistant, said he'd left a few hours earlier, so I tried him on his cell again. I had never known Edward to lie to me, but at that point, I was more worried than upset. Edward had been going through a lot with his family, and sometimes he just needed a little breathing room. Usually he just told me what he needed and I gave it to him without question. We had an easy relationship that way, and the give and take went both ways."

Alice and Rose didn't respond, but waited patiently for me to continue instead. I swallowed thickly, whishing I had some wine to drink as I told my story. "I waited for about an hour, but still nothing. I decided I wanted to read my book, but I had left it in my car. When I went out to go get it, I bumped into one of our neighbors. He mentioned that he'd just seen Edward at the bar around the corner. I didn't even think twice, I just took off on foot to go find him."

My tears started falling and I had to stop talking. Alice and Rose were both trying to comfort me, but there wasn't much they could do to staunch the pain.

"When I walked into the bar, he was sitting in a quiet booth in the corner with Tanya Denali. She was one of his clients. I'd known Edward to go with clients on the occasional lunch or dinner meeting, but meeting in a bar with a client was out of the norm. He was normally way more professional than that. I started to walk over to them, but stopped when I noticed him holding her hand across the table." I sniffed and clenched my fists, knowing I was almost to the worst of it.

"I was totally stunned. There he was in one of our favorite hang outs, holding hands with another woman at an intimate table when he was supposed to be at work. I couldn't even move. I just stood there like an idiot watching my worst nightmare play out in front of me. Tanya got up from the table and pulled Edward to his feet. He was turned in my direction, but he didn't notice me when he got up. She pulled him into her arms and they started hugging and swaying to the music. Before I knew it, she was kissing him."

Alice gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. All of it could have been explained away before the kiss, but there was no way to explain that betrayal. I was so pissed. I literally saw red. I stormed over to them, and yanked her away from him. He just looked stunned."

"What did he say?" Rose asked carefully. "Did he have an explanation?"

"At first he tried to tell me that it wasn't what I thought, but then Tanya nudged him. He stared at her and then bowed his head and told me we had to talk. Tanya left, telling Edward to call her. Edward and I went home in silence, but when we arrived, he explained that he wanted to end things with me. I was so hurt. You can't even comprehend how badly I was hurting. Edward was my entire world. I lost everything that night." I took another deep cleansing breath and then finished my story.

"He wouldn't say too much, and I didn't ask for any details except one. I asked him if he had slept with her. He didn't respond for several minutes, so I asked again. That time, he said yes."

"That son of a bitch!" Rose hissed. "I'll kill him."

"Rose, thank you. Really, but this was two years ago. In the end, I knew I couldn't live with him anymore so I moved out. Ironically, the great news that I had been so anxious to share with him was that I had been offered an amazing in Atlanta. Without Edward, I had no reason to stay in Chi town, so I hit the road and didn't look back. I haven't seen or heard from him since. Until here, that is. Now I just have to make nice and play the game."

"Can you really do that, Bella?" Alice looked so concerned. She was a truly sweet and genuine person. "I mean this is your chance to work things out with him."

I was stunned, and I was sure that my nonplussed expression communicated my bewilderment. "Alice, I'm not going to work this out with him. He cheated on me. In my book there is no coming back from that." I tossed the pillow I'd been holding across the bench and stood up. I wasn't about to listen to her defend him.

"Bella, please calm down, that's not what I meant." Alice was up and holding onto my arms gently as she spoke in a reassuringly soft voice. "I'm just saying that this doesn't seem right to me. I like to think I'm a really good judge of character, and Edward doesn't seem like the cheating type."

"He admitted sleeping with another woman, Alice. Your good guy radar is malfunctioning, I'd say." Rose, who was still seated, dismissed Alice's suggestion of Edward's innocence without hesitation or regret. She was a no nonsense, tell it like it is kind of woman.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I'm going to have to side with Rose on this one. You've only known Edward for a week and a half. You don't have any idea who he really is in his personal life. I saw him kiss another woman and he admitted to sleeping with her. He is the cheating type. It broke my heart to learn that the hard way, but it is what it is at this point."

"Fine, I'll defer to you on this one, and I will drop it for now, but I want you to answer one question for me. You don't even have to say the answer out loud. I just want you to think about the answer and at least recognize the truth in your own heart."

"Fine, shoot." For some reason, Alice's suggestion seemed scary as hell. I wasn't sure I was ready for what she was going to ask.

"Do you love him?" I was about to deny it emphatically, but she held up her hand t stop me. "I don't want to know if you want to love him or think he deserves your love. I just want you to think about if you really and truly love him in your heart. From what I saw on that couch this morning, it is glaringly obvious that the boy is head of heels in love with you. So just figure out if you love him too. If you both love one another, then you can decide if he has changed and whether or not you can forgive him or ever move forward. Follow your heart."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I love you for being hopeful, but I just can't go back to him." I hugged her and made both of them renew their promises to keep my secret. After that, I got out of the room. I wasn't ready to even consider forgiveness. I had a veto competition to play in a few hours and I didn't want to think about the question Alice had posed. In all honesty, I didn't need to think about it. I had known the answer before she'd finished asking the question.

No matter how much I didn't want it to be true, I absolutely still loved Edward Cullen. He was in my bones and in my blood. As far as I could see, I didn't have much hope of ever getting over him.

Edward was extremely up beat the rest of the morning and into the afternoon leading up to the veto competition. He hadn't brought up my lapse of judgment on the couch earlier in the day, but I could tell he was still riding the high from it. He was literally beaming. His eyes sparkled and he was engaged and talking animatedly with everybody in the house. I hadn't seen him look so energized in days. Fortunately for me, he was channeling his energy into winning the POV competition, offering motivational pep talks to me for our upcoming fight for survival in the house.

Five teams were going to play in the competition. James and Mike and Edward and I were automatically playing. We each picked another team by random draw and then one final team was selected by random draw as well. In the end, everybody but Esme, Laurent and Victoria were playing. Laurent was selected as the host.

"Houseguests," Laurent, who was wearing a black beret and holding a large painter's palette, began speaking once we were all gathered outside in the yard.

"It's time to play Vincent Van Veto!" A huge Jumbotron screen had been set up in the backyard to the left of where Laurent was standing. The screen had a gigantic picture frame wrapped around it and was split into a three by four grid of twelve equal sized boxes.

"Teams will face off two at a time," Laurent continued. "Big Brother will uncover one random square at a time to reveal a picture puzzle on the screen below. The puzzle will contain clues to solving a Big Brother word or phrase that the teams will have to guess. But before that happens, each team will have to bet how many squares they will need to have revealed in order to guess the correct word or phrase. The team who bets the fewest number of squares will get the chance to name the phrase. If the team who wins the bet is able to successfully guess the word or phrase in the number of squares they bet, then the opposing team will be out and will select a box from the giant painter's palette."

Laurent pointed over to a large painter's palette that was set up at the opposite side of the screen from where he was standing. The palette held five colored paint circles with shelves in the center of each circle. On top of each shelf was one wrapped box corresponding to each of the colors on the palette. There were five boxes in all, and I had no doubt that the coveted Veto was inside one of them.

"But be careful, houseguests. If you and your partner are unable to guess the correct phrase within the number of squares you bet, then the other team will win that round and you will be out. As each team is eliminated, they must select and open one box to find their prize. The team can either keep their prize or trade it with another team's prize that has already been opened. The last team surviving will be able to choose from all the prizes, which will include the Golden Power of Veto. By random draw, James and Mike, you were selected to go first. Please select another team against whom you would like to face off."

Mike and James were already standing at their podium. I had no doubt that they would select us to go up against them right off the bat. Edward gripped my hand as we waited for the reveal. I wanted to pull away, but his large, warm thumb was rubbing soothing circles over the back of my hand, and I couldn't bring myself to let go. As James called our names, Edward squeezed my hand firmly and pulled me to the podium next to theirs.

"Okay, Edward and Bella and James and Mike, on your chalk boards, please write down how many turns it will take you to guess the first puzzle."

"We got this, B. I won't let you down. I promise to save us." Edward whispered quietly into my ear. I couldn't help but trust his unwavering confidence. I knew he would protect me. "James is cocky, he'll bid low. Let's say five squares and let him shoot himself in the foot." I nodded in agreement before quickly scribbling a five onto our board.

"Okay, reveal your answers." Both teams held up their chalk boards. As suspected, James went for the arrogant low pick. "James and Mike, you have bet two squares. Edward and Bella, you have bet five squares. That means that James and Mike will get the first opportunity to name that phrase."

"You're going down, Cullen," James promised, puffing up his chest before turning to face the screen.

One at a time, two random blocks were revealed on the screen. The first piece of the picture looked like part of a giant nose, and the second square looked like the top of a chimney. James and Mike whispered back and forth for a moment. James looked pissed, making my stomach flip flop with the hope that they didn't have a clue. Finally, Mike announced their answer.

"Is it 'face the fire?" Several houseguests laughed from the benches. 'Face the fire' wasn't even a Big Brother phrase. There was no way they were going to get it.

"I'm sorry, James and Mike; the correct answer was 'Head of Household'." The remaining squares were removed leaving a picture of a person's head, the word 'of', and a picture of a house. "You two may select your box from the painter's palette."

James looked pissed as he walked over to the palette and opened the red box. He pulled out the card from inside and read the words. "Congratulations, you will be shackled to your partner for the next twenty-four hours. Oh, holy hell!" he cursed as he flung the card and the box to the ground. It was highly unlikely that anybody would swap out for that "prize".

"Okay, Bella and Edward, please select the next team against whom you would like to face off."

"Jacob and Irina," I called out. Jacob was my friend, but he wasn't part of my alliance, so he was the next obvious choice. They came up beside us and waited for Laurent to prompt us to bet.

Edward and I went for four and Jacob and Irina bet five. It was up to us. The four squares were revealed and my heart started to pound. The first square was the top of an upward pointing arrow. The second square was the top part of a hand. The third square was a cursive letter "T" and the fourth and final square looked like a power line pole.

Edward and I studied the pictures and whispered as many Big Brother phrases as we could. "That looks like a power pole," said Edward. "The answer has to have 'power' in it."

"Power of veto?" I asked quietly.

"No, look at the hands and the up arrow? It has to be something else."

"An up arrow. That's it, I've got it!" I exclaimed excitedly as the answer popped into my mind. Edward nodded at me to make our guess. "The power is up for grabs!" I called out.

"That is correct," Laurent announced. The remaining squares on the screen faded away to reveal the word "The" written in cursive next to a power pole. The power pole was next to a snake with several s's coming out of its mouth in a hiss. Beside that was the up arrow, which had given me the answer, and then a set of hands grabbing at a ball finished it off.

"Jacob and Irina, you are out. Please select a box." Irina picked up the blue box and read the card inside.

"You have each won five thousand dollars," she announced. She and Jacob exchanged high fives and then stood next to James and Mike.

"Alright, Jacob and Irina. I'm sure I don't have to ask this, but would you like to switch prizes with James and Mike or would you like to keep your own prize? Naturally, they chose to keep their own prize as any of us would have done. James grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, but otherwise remained still.

Next up, we challenged Rose and Emmett. We wrote down four again, but Rose and Emmett wrote down three. They knew they would be likely replacement nominees if we came off the block, so they couldn't throw the competition for us. Three boxes were revealed, and I had no clue what it could be. Luckily for us, Rose and Emmett won the bet, so they were the ones guessing.

The first random square revealed an arrow pointing sideways. The second box looked like the red hat of a garden gnome, and the third box looked like the bottom half a capital letter N.

Rose and Emmett discussed options for a minute, but ultimately, they guessed incorrectly. "Is it Have/Have Not?"

"I'm sorry, Rose and Emmett. That is the wrong answer." The rest of the squares disappeared in random order revealing a garden gnome next to a giant N. The N was next to a person with an arrow point at its knee. "The correct answer was 'Nominee'."

Rose and Emmett chose the green box, which contained the golden power of veto. For the time being, they had the power, but I knew we would take it from them once given the chance.

Alice and Jasper were the only team left to face us. They came to the podium and stood beside us. This time, we went for three boxes. We couldn't count on anybody to save us, so we needed to keep the power in our own hands. Alice and Jasper bet four, so it was up to us to guess.

The first square to be revealed was a giant purple X in bold block writing. The second square was the head of a bird eating bird seed. The final picture looked like a caricature of Ted Danson. I had no clue, but Edward was fist pumping his hand into the air. He knew the answer without question.  
"Expect the unexpected!" he yelled out.

I knew he had it. Edward had done it. He picked me up and spun me around in three quick circles as overwhelming waves of gratitude washed over me. I would never have guessed the puzzle on my own. He had saved me just as he promised. As we stopped spinning, our eyes locked for and unnecessarily long moment. He broke the stare first, dropping his eyes briefly to my lips. I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't give it to him. Instead, I pulled away, offering him a grateful smile.

Alice and Jasper picked the yellow box, which contained a date for two inside the house, which they kept. Edward and I won a slop ticket, entitling us to an extra week of eating slop in the house. I felt bad for pawning our slop pass off on our friends, but there was no question that we were trading it in for the Golden Power of Veto. It looked like Emmett and Rose were going to be hungry in our place.

James was naturally pissed, and in true James fashion, he made sure we all knew it. "Why don't you just settle down, James," Jacob scolded him after James had started slamming cabinet doors as he made his lunch in the kitchen. His ankle was shackled and connected via chain to another shackle around Mike's ankle. It was actually rather sad to watch James's frustration grow as he dragged poor Mike around the house, but Mike wasn't complaining. The super fan inside of Mike liked getting to experience all of the ups and downs of the Big Brother house even if that meant being tethered to a crazy man.

"Don't tell me what to do, Jacob. You forget who holds the power this week!"

"You know what, James, I'm sick of your crap. If you want to nominate me, go right ahead, but next week you won't be able to compete for Head of Household, and even if I'm not here to have the pleasure myself, I have no doubt that your ass is getting the boot. So bring it on, tough guy. Do your best."

Once Edward and I took ourselves off the block, James and Mike did just that. Irina was understandably upset with her partner for inciting James's ire, but it was too late to put that toothpaste back in the tube. One of them was going home. I just hoped it wouldn't be Jacob. I still wanted to get to know him, Edward's preference otherwise notwithstanding.

After the congratulatory hugs between our alliance members had all subsided, I had one more item on my agenda for the day. Alice had sent my head spinning with her questions about my love for Edward, and in doing so, she had distracted me from one critical thing that happened in the arcade room. I was time to make that right.

I walked into the Kicks bedroom and up to Rose, who was pushing clothing around in her Big Brother duffle bag. "Hey Rose," I said in an even voice as I walked up behind where she was crouched over her bag.

"Oh hey, Bella. Good job today." Rose didn't bother looking up at me as she spoke. She wasn't trying to be rude, she was just distracted.

"Thanks. I feel pretty relieved, but that isn't why I wanted to talk to you." That got her attention. Rose pushed back from her bag and stood, dangling the top of her blue bikini in her left hand and the bottoms in the right.

"Okay, why _did_ you come in here?" I had a feeling she already knew my question, but it was time to make it official.

"Today in the arcade, Alice called you out as a hypocrite for not trusting me because of my little secret. So what I want to know is this: who exactly did you know coming into this house?"

Rosalie's face turned ash white as the nylon lycra fabric in her hands dropped to the ground in a silent whoosh. Her lower lip quivered a bit and her bright blue eyes became milky with tears. For the first time in almost two weeks, Rosalie Hale's cool exterior had melted away, unveiling the wounded girl at her core.

**AN: Thank you again for whoever nominated me over at the Lemonade stand. You guys are awesome. Please go vote after you leave me some lovies. www. thelemonadestand. net (remove spaces)**


	8. Chapter 8: Week 2 Eviction

**AN: I don't own Twilight or Big Brother. I do enjoy both; however, so this little fic is the result. I am not having it beta'd, so I apologize for any typos and errors. So, without further ado, onward…**

**Week 2: Evictions**

"I can't talk about this here," Rosalie whispered so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her. She was twisting her hands together in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness. I never thought I would be in a position to be comforting such a strong woman, but as I rubbed her arms and pulled her in for a tight hug, I found myself doing just that.

"It's ok, Rose. You don't have to tell me anything. I don't want to hurt you." As curious as I was about Rose's story, I couldn't see putting her through the trauma of rehashing what appeared to be a very painful part of her life just to sate my need for information.

"No, you need to know, Bella. I want you to know, but do you mind if we get Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward for this. If I'm going to tell this story, I want to do it all at once, and I think our entire alliance needs to know." I nodded my head and followed her out the door in search of the rest of our alliance. "I think we need to let the guys know about you and Edward as well." I nodded in agreement. It was time for us all to be on the same page.

Gathering six people together as a group was a challenge inside the Big Brother house. The best alliances were secret alliances, but it was increasingly difficult for us to find secluded places to gather where we wouldn't be questioned or overheard. We ended up back in the arcade room for Rose's big reveal. Alice sat on Rose's left side, while Emmett sat on her right, both offering her much needed support.

"Well," she began, "once Bella told me about her history with Edward, I knew I had to tell you all about myself."

As Rose spoke, I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Rose kept going, and Edward's head dropped forward as he shook it slightly and cut his eyes sideways at me. Edward and I had made an agreement not to share our secret with the other houseguests, but then I had done it anyway without even talking to him about it first. He looked more resigned than pissed, but I still felt badly for what I had done.

I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed "sorry" at him. Technically speaking, he had helped me spill the beans by yapping openly about our past in the living room while Alice and Rose were watching, but I was the one who had given them the all the details. It wasn't the right thing to do, but I had been cornered, and I couldn't lie when they asked me directly.

"No worries," he mouthed back. He reached over and squeezed my knee gently and then turned his attention back to Rose, while I was left contemplating the heat that was rising up my leg. Every single time Edward touched me, my body reacted of its own accord, and as much as I understood that I could never be in a relationship with him again, I really liked the feel of his hands on my body.

I rubbed gently at the spot where his hand had just been, trying to dull the warm tingling sensation he'd caused. Unfortunately, this action did not go unnoticed by Edward. When our eyes met, his knowing smirk brought heat to my cheeks. He loved that he could affect me as much as I hated it. He shrugged playfully at me just as I had done to him moments before. He bobbed his eyebrows at me twice, as if to say "I'm sorry, but not really." If the expression on his face hadn't been so damn appealing, I would have been angry. As it was, I was left unsettled and vulnerable–two emotions I detested.

Edward Cullen was becoming more dangerous by the minute. I couldn't deny how much I was drawn to his playful side. I hated that I kept embarrassing myself around him, but I rather liked how much he was enjoying it. Given the reality of our situation, my pleasure was wrong and twisted, but I couldn't help myself. Knowing that Edward was attracted to me and wanted physical closeness caused the cocooning butterflies in my belly to take flight. I'd have to do something to snare the damn things before they got me in too deep!

"Rose," he mouthed at me, grinning even more broadly. The bastard could still read me like a book, while he remained a mystery to me. I shook it off and turned my attention back to my friend.

"And once she finished telling me their story, I knew I wanted to be equally honest," Rose was saying, having clearly just finished telling the boys that I had known Edward before coming into the house. Jasper and Emmett asked a few questions, which Edward thankfully fielded, but everybody quickly returned their attention to Rose. This was her moment, not ours.

"I'm not alone in this house either." Rose looked to Alice for reassurance, as if making sure it was okay to continue her story. She squeezed her hand and nodded at her to continue. "Alice is my sister."

I blinked my eyes a few times as I studied my two friends. The pair had never let on that there was any sort of pre-game connection between them, and I had been looking for connection between all the guests. Apparently, my detective skills needed a bit of fine-tuning.

To hear they were siblings was a bit disconcerting, not only as an indicator of my shoddy skills of observation, but also because the news didn't seem to fit. They were both beautiful women; there was no doubt about that, but that was where the physical similarities ended. Rose was far more fair-skinned than Alice, though she was sporting a nice summer tan, and she had straight blonde hair while Alice had curly brown hair. The most striking difference, however, was their height difference. Rose was tall and elegant, while Alice was short and sporty. They were opposites in just about every way.

"I didn't know Alice was even going to be in the house," Rose continued, "but she did."

"What?" I questioned. "You knew? How is that even possible?" My mind was racing from the shock of the implications I was drawing from Rose's admission. If Alice knew, then it was very likely that Edward had known about me. Had he planned it for some reason? What kind of game was he playing? What could he want? I tried to dismiss the thought, but it had found purchase in my brain, and I couldn't rule out the possibility. After all, Edward had lied to me before.

"Rose and I both tried out together," Alice confessed. "Only I was called back at first, but when I told them Rose's story, they called her back as well and asked me to keep it a secret."

"Wait a minute," Jasper interjected. "First, I'm a bit peeved that you didn't tell me about this even though we're partners, but we'll come back to that later." Alice looked a bit worried, but I was fairly certain that she would be able to calm him down. They'd only known one another for a short time, but his adoring glances in her direction when she wasn't looking and the way he spoke to her showed his true feelings. He was falling for her.

Jasper tucked a strand of her dark hair back behind her ear, silently telling her it would be okay before he continued with his questions. "Rose, you looked so upset when you brought us all in here. Having a sister in the house doesn't seem very traumatic. I don't get it." The room was completely silent. Jasper was right. There was no reason for her to be upset about having Alice in the house. If anything, we'd all love to have a sister like Alice. She was energetic and kind.

"Alice isn't the only person I know in the house," she said so quietly that I almost missed it. Emmett was still holding her hand, but she didn't seem to be getting much comfort from it. Alice reached her arm around Rose's waist to snuggle her. "My mother is here, too."

"Esme," I said, finally breaking my silence. It all fit. The lack of a physical resemblance between Alice and Rose and the sadness surrounding her confession made total sense. "You're the baby she gave up, aren't you?"

A tear slipped down Rose's high cheekbone, rolling over the graceful slope of her jaw before silently dripping onto her chest. "Yes, I am."

"But how? I've spoken to Esme, she said she doesn't know her daughter. She said she gave her up in the hospital. How is it possible that you both ended up in this house together?"

Rose swiped at her eyes and took a few cleansing breaths before she started speaking again. "Six or seven years ago, our parents told us that we were both adopted." Alice pulled Rose closer as Rose spoke. This wasn't easy for either one of them. "I grew up believing that I was theirs, but I didn't look like anybody. I had an amazing life and my parents loved me more than anything, but when I found out that I had a different set of parents out in the world somewhere, I went looking. My parents even offered to help, but it was something I had to do on my own." Rose's tears were coming faster, and she wasn't able to continue, so Emmett kissed the side of her head while Alice sat forward and took over.

"Esme unsealed her records about a year after Rose was born. She wanted her daughter to be able to find her if she ever went looking. Rose never opened hers, so Esme had to wait for Rose to make the first move. The system is set up to protect the privacy of both the parents and the child."

I didn't know a lot about adoption, but that sounded correct to me. It wouldn't be right for either side to be able to get information unless the other party was willing to share it. Rose looked so sad, and I felt horribly selfish. While I had been worrying about how to deal with living with an ex boyfriend for a few weeks, Rose had been living with the mother she didn't know.

"I don't mean to be slow, but isn't Esme too old to be your mother?" Edward questioned, still a bit confused by the situation.

"According to the records, Esme was thirty-one when she had Rose," Alice answered. "Rose is twenty-nine now and Esme is sixty."

"Does Esme know?" Jasper asked.

"No," Alice supplied. "We've had Esme's information, but Rose never reached out to her."

"I couldn't make up my mind about what I wanted to do," Rose said, a bit more composed. Emmett was still holding her, which I was sure helped. "Part of me wanted to meet her, but the other part of me was afraid that doing so would be a slap in the face to my mom and dad. They are my true parents no matter who gave birth to me." Alice kissed her cheek, showing just how special their adoptive family bond truly was. Blood relation or no, they were family. The fact that they were only adoptive siblings didn't change that.

"I was also scared that she wouldn't want to know me," Rose said a bit more quietly. "I still don't really know. Yes, she opened her records, but that was a long time ago. She has an entirely new life now and other children. I don't want to mess with that."

"So you just made the decision for her?" I asked Alice, feeling a bit affronted on Rose's behalf. How could she do that to her?

"No, it's not like that," Rose defended, holding up her hands in defense of her sister. "Alice has been by my side since the moment I found out." She smiled genuinely at Alice. They were so close; it was truly beautiful to see. "She is adopted, too, but her parents never opened their records. Helping me isn't the same thing, but I think it has been therapeutic for her." Alice nodded in agreement. I knew she would never do anything to hurt Rose, but this was such a big decision. It just seemed like Rose should have been the one to make it instead of Alice.

"I decided about a year ago that I wanted to reach out to Esme, but I haven't been brave enough to do it yet. I haven't had the courage. Alice just made the choice easier. This situation has been so hard, but it's also rather perfect. I've been able to get to know her without her knowing who I am. I'm not angry with Alice at all. I'm grateful to her." She reached over and hugged her sister, holding her tightly for a moment before turning back to us. "Alice knows me so well. She knew what I needed before I did. She did the right thing."

"So I can see how you got your sister on the show, Alice, but how did you manage to get Esme on?" Edward asked. It was a piece of the puzzle I hadn't even considered, but I was instantly interested to hear the answer. It might shed light on how Edward was able to get me into the house, if in fact that was what had happened.

"That was all Big Brother," Alice said. "I told them the state where Rose was born and Esme's name. They found her, and then somehow managed to get her onto the show without her knowing why. I have no idea how they did it, but they did. Esme doesn't seem to have a clue."

"It's true," I confirmed. "I spoke to her about you, Rose. She wanted you so badly, and she said she hoped you were watching her on television. She is going to be so excited. You are going to tell her aren't you?" Tears were moistening my own eyes as I thought of it. Esme was going to be beyond thrilled.

"I want to tell her so badly. I've tried several times, but I'm worried about her. If everybody finds out that she's my mom, she'll have a target on her back in the game. I can't do that to her. I can't put her at risk of losing the money for my own selfish gain. I also didn't know if her family knew or not. I didn't want to out her on national television. Of course, she has mentioned it a few times, so I know that isn't a concern anymore."

"Oh, Rose," I leaned across the padded bench between us and pulled her into a snug embrace. "Esme would give just about anything in this world to know you," I whispered into her ear. I pulled back, but held both of her hands. "We have the numbers. We won't let her go because of this. She may not win this competition, but it won't be because you revealed yourself to her. None of us will let that happen."

The others chimed in and seconded my statement. None of us wanted to see Esme go over this. We had bigger fish to fry, and a reunion would mean too much to both of them to allow it. In fact, the reunion was bigger than the prize itself. The money would never be more important than fixing what that vile man had broken so many years before.

"Thank you," Rose said, smiling for the first time in an hour. "I really want to talk to her about this. I want her back. I want to tell her how grateful I am for what she has given me. I want her to know that I'm okay and that I love her for giving me the most special gifts in the world. She gave me life and then she gave me a family. I don't know why she made the choices she made back then, but after talking to her these last few weeks, I know that she couldn't have made the decision lightly. There is no way I can repay her for that. I have a mom already, but there is room in my heart for Esme, too. I would be blessed to have my mom and Esme."

It wasn't my place to tell Esme's story to Rose. Esme would want the opportunity to do that on her own, but Rose seemed to understand that she had been loved without even knowing the specific details. Rose had a good heart, something she no doubt inherited from Esme. They would work things out. There was enough love to go around.

The guys left the three girls to speak in private. Rose seemed lighter once she had told her story. Her strong presence was back and her eyes were glowing with excitement. She hadn't yet decided when or how she would tell Esme the truth, but she vowed to do it soon. She didn't want to risk being evicted before she had the chance.

The big reveal about the connections in the house made us all a bit nervous though. If Alice, Rose and Esme were connected and Edward and I were connected, the chances were that there was at least one more pair in the house. I had no idea who it could be, but I would have to pay even more attention than before. I had decided not to question Edward again about how we ended up in the house together. That was something I could do once we were out. I didn't want to start another fight between us. Until I knew differently, I was determined to give him the benefit of the doubt.

A few days later, the eviction ceremony went down as expected. As Julie announced that Irina had been evicted by a vote of seven to one, I smiled and hugged Jacob securely. I felt bad to see Irina go, but Jake was my friend, and I was relieved that he would be in the house another week.

The look on Edward's face told me that he had been the lone dissenting vote. He made no secret about his feelings toward Jake, and he had campaigned against him, albeit not strongly. Edward knew our alliance was going to vote out Irina, and didn't make too much of an issue about it. He didn't want to cause a scene. Still, he made his opinion clear by casting his vote to keep Irina over Jake. We all knew he was the one.

James wasn't pleased about the turn of events either. He had wanted Jake out, but to the rest of us, that had been one of the biggest reasons to keep Jake. We needed all of the manpower available if we were going to get James out of the house. We were all linked by that common goal.

Fortunately, James and Mike weren't allowed to compete for Head of Household since they had just held the title. Jacob and Victoria, the newly formed pair, would be competing; however, and we were all interested to see how they would do together.

"Houseguests," Julie called out to us once we were all gathered in the backyard for the competition. "When Big Brother gives you lemons that means it's time to make lemonade. Each pair will need to choose one player to wear the Big Brother lemon suit. The lemon will dive into the big pool of lemon juice and then run back to your partner who will be standing on top of that team's juicing platform. You and your partner will then work together to squeeze all of the juice out of your lemon suit and into the funnel below. The juice will run through the funnel into each team's container. The first team to fill their container up to the red line will become the new Heads of Household."

My heart sank when I heard Julie explain the game. I'd seen this competition in a previous season of Big Brother, and I knew that getting the juice off the body suit would not come without a lot of physical contact between Edward and me. I wasn't sure how I would do having to be so close to him. If a small squeeze of my knee had sent me reeling for minutes, having him on top of me was going to send me over the edge for hours.

I ended up being the lemon. The suit was comprised of a yellow spandex body suit with two large circular sponge pads decorated like large lemon slices. One pad was on the front side of the suit and the other was on the back. It certainly wasn't the most attractive piece of clothing I'd ever worn, but I was hopeful that the huge lemon slices would provide enough of a buffer between Edward's body and my own that I wouldn't feel his tight embraces.

No such luck!

"Lay down!" Edward yelled excitedly as I made it to the top of our ramp on the first run. The wet lemon suit was far heavier than I had anticipated, and my body collapsed in a sloppy splatter on top of the white surface. The platform was flat except for a bunch of holes drilled through it, creating a giant sieve for the juice. I was face down, so I could see the juice rushing into the white funnel below.

My body had been down for less than a second before Edward was rolling around on top of me as he squeezed every last drop of juice out of my suit. His weight was familiar, and more welcomed than I wanted to admit, even to myself. He pulled back, leaving me feeling strangely hollow–lonely perhaps. I hated wanting him so badly, but that wasn't something I could face in that moment. We had a competition to win.

"I think I got it all, flip over!"

I did as he asked, keeping my eyes securely closed. A second later, he was on top of me again, squeezing the other pad to make sure all of the juice was out. I could feel his heavy panting breaths in my face as he worked above me. I wanted to reach my arms around him and squeeze him back. It honestly might have helped us to squeeze out the juice more quickly, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't reach out to him or I might never have let go.

"I got it, B! Go get more!" He gently pulled me to my feet and sent me racing back down the platform ramp toward the lemon juice pool. Victoria and Alice were already sloshing around in it, making sure to soak up as much juice as possible. It was actually quite comical watching Alice trying to stand up. Her poor body was too small to maneuver properly below the heavy, wet sponges. She fell back into the pool three times before she eventually made it out.

I couldn't help laughing at her. If Edward and I didn't win, I at least wanted somebody in our alliance to win, but I couldn't deny how funny she looked as she became more frustrated with the giant lemons strapped around her body.

"Come on, Bella!" Edward called. "You can do it." I ran toward Edward's voice, struggling a bit on my way up the ramp back the platform.

"Good job, babe, good job. We've got this!" he cheered as I sloshed my way onto the flat surface and flopped back down before he mounted me again. We had to look like such idiots. There was something inherently sexual about rolling around with one's partner directly on top of you. No doubt, that was the reason why the show's producers had opted to repeat the competition. We were all dry-humping–or wet humping, as it were–one another in an effort to squeeze every last drop of juice out of the suits.

When I rolled over, my eyes were once again closed, but Edward wasn't happy about it. "Open your eyes, B," he said quietly so that only I could hear him. I didn't want to do it. I _couldn't_ do it. I knew that looking into his beautiful green eyes as he rolled on top of me would be too much for my poor heart to endure. "Come on," he said again. "Look at me."

I opened my eyes to see Edward beaming down at me. "There you are, pretty girl." Much to my surprise, he didn't make any suggestive comments or try to grope me inappropriately. He simply pulled back and helped me to my feet. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I didn't respond, but ran back to the pool instead. The cool sting of the juice felt soothing against my heating body. If we hadn't been competing, I would have stayed right there.

I had no real sense of how we were doing as compared to the other teams. There were several players in the pool, but I hadn't seen any of the containers yet. On the way back to the platform, I did my best to scope them out. Edward and I had only filled our container about half-way, but Jake and Victoria and Emmett and Rose almost had their containers completely full. There was no way were going to win without some sort of miracle.

I made it back to the top, almost completely out of breath and ready to pass out. Unfortunately, I had been too tired to turn around, so I just crumpled backwards onto the platform. Edward carefully got on top of me and started squeezing. He was laughing at me, causing his body to shake above me.

"What's so funny," I demanded indignantly.

"You, baby. You are so damn cute with your hair all mussed and your face all red."

"Shut it," I said back, unable to hold back my own laughter. I knew I looked crazy. How could I not. I'd been ridden hard and literally put up wet. Before I had time to contemplate it further, a loud buzzer sounded, signaling that the competition was over.

"Congratulations, Jacob and Victoria," Julie called out into the yard. "You are the new Heads of Household."

Edward didn't move off of me right away. We were just lying there, staring into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry we didn't win, B, but I can't say I didn't have a blast trying." I let my head fall back and allowed my eyes to close again. I was in so much trouble. God help me; I had enjoyed it, too.

**AN: So sorry for the delay folks. I was traveling for work this last week, and I didn't have time to write. **

**So a lot of you guessed the connection between Rose and Esme, but not too many guessed about Alice. What do you think? Should she tell Esme the truth on the show or wait until they are out of the house? What did you think of the lemonade comp? It is always pretty funny to watch on tv, silly though it may be. Let me know what you think. Share some lovies…**


End file.
